Amor, Celos y otras Perversiones
by HuesosPotter
Summary: PostGuerra, Ultimo año de Harry 7mo.. Harry aprendera a vivir a disfrutar la vida, en el camino aprendera con quien disfrutarla... H&G y H&R. Ciertas personas vendran a meterse en las recientes relaciones de cuarteto de oro.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor, Celos y otras Perversiones**

**Co-Writer: HuesosPotter & Marly S.**

**Chapter One: Si la vida apesta ponle perfume.**

Harry tenía la Mirada pérdida en un punto afuera de la ventana de su cuarto en el número 4 de Privet Drivet, tratando de entender todo lo sucedido al final de su año escolar.

Por primera vez en los últimos años lo único que Harry quería, era quedarse con los Dursley; ya que ir a la madriguera u otro lugar, era exponerse a preguntas de lo sucedido. No quería ver caras de lastima, desprecio o miedo en sus amigos, el, solo se quería quedar con sus propios pensamientos, con sus propios fantasmas, de tantas culpas y sentimientos acumulados. Era preferible su estancia con esos desagradables muggles, que muy a su pesar eran su familia, prefería eso que afrontar al mundo.

Era mediados del verano próximo a cumplir sus 17 años, su mayoría de edad (((solo faltan dos semanas))) pensó. Muchos de los jóvenes a esa edad o en la misma situación de Harry estaban expectantes a que llegara esa fecha añorada, la mayoría de edad. Pero a su vez, muchos de los jóvenes o todavía niños no habían lidiado con lo que Harry Potter había hecho, cuantos adolescentes pueden decir que han sobrevivido a muchos peligros e intentos de asesinatos, solo que el ultimo de esos casos, se había llevado parte de su infancia, de su inocencia.

Nadie mas que Voldemord "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" al cual siempre "el-niño-que-vivió" no solo una, ni dos, sino una infinidad de veces estuvo ligado, lo había dejado marcado otra vez y no solo por una cicatriz en la frente, esta cicatriz iba a perdurar o dolía mas de la que tenia en la cabeza, ya que cuantas personas a la edad de Harry dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, podían decir que habían matado a alguien, no importaba que fuera el mago mas tenebroso y poderoso de los últimos tiempos o que una estúpida profecía dijera que el, era el único que podía vencerlo, eso no quitaba el hecho que Potter había acabado con un vida.

Harry ni siquiera tenía planes para su próximo cumpleaños, para el resto del verano o para el resto de su vida. Lo único que era cierto, es que Harry Potter estaba deprimido. Como seguir adelante, como disfrutar la vida, si la vida le había hecho tanto daño.

No solo le habían quitado a sus padres, a su padrino su única figura paterna, sino que muchos de sus amigos casi mueren por estar a su lado. Lo que Harry no entendía era como alguien iba a poder a llegar a sentir algo por el, si el ya no sentía nada, solo culpas, remordimiento y dolor.

Pero eso pronto iba a cambiar Harry pronto aprenderá que hay cosas y sobre todo personas, por las cuales vivir y disfrutar la vida. Aunque muchas veces se tiene que luchar con muchos esfuerzos, para poder alcanzarlas. En la vida no solo hay odio, amor, sufrimiento, sino hay matices que le dan sabor a todos esos sentimientos.

Pasaron los días y Harry seguía deprimido no había leído la mayoría de las cartas que le habían enviado, no importaba de quien fuera, no importaba que estuviera escrito, no importaba nada, solo leyó una, la que decía cuando iban a pasar a buscarlo para llevarlo a su próximo destino, no importaba donde fuera que lo llevaran, Harry había llegado a la conclusión que la vida apestaba.

Estaba mas delgado y pálido de lo común, no comía, no salía, no hacia nada, solo estar encerrado en su pequeña cueva, su recamara, la cual no le llegaba ni un rayo de sol.

Poco a poco y sin ganas, Harry termino de empacar su baúl ya que en poco tiempo pasarían por el, faltaban algunas horas para su mayoría de edad. Bajó a la sala, algo agitado, ya que bajar el pesado baúl sin magia era más complicado. Se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras esperaba en frente de la chimenea, a quien sabe quien, ya que no sabía quien vendría. Era la primera vez que Harry salía de su recamara, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con los Dusley. Mientras veía el fuego de la chimenea, sumergido en sus pensamiento, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, cuando de pronto…

BOOM!!!

Detrás de una nube de humo aparecieron sus amigos Ron y Hermione, y una muchacha muy bonita a la que Harry nunca había visto, (((Ginny???))) pensó.

Durante los últimos años Ginny había crecido apegada a ellos, un día de buenas a primeras, el trío famoso trío, se volvió un cuarteto, ninguno se dio cuenta en si cuando paso, pero Ginny se volvió parte de ellos. Por primera vez Harry se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era, ese pelo rojo enmarcaba un hermoso rostro cubierto con ligeras pecas sobre su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, simplemente era hermosa. Lo que Harry, le llamo la atención eran esos ojos color café, un café muy claro con tintes color miel y matices de verde, pero sobre todo ese cuerpo perfecto, chiquita, delgada, perfecta… es difícil ver lo que uno tiene bajo las narices, y mas si creces constantes o apegados a ellos. Harry no había visto a Ginny así, como una joven hermosa, como una mujer. No se había dado cuenta cuanto había crecido la pequeña Ginny Weasley.

-Hola Harry - le dijo tímidamente Ron ya que no sabía como Harry iba a reaccionar. No lo había podido ver ya que no lo dejaban. Ni a el, ni a hermione, ni al resto de la familia, tampoco sabían nada de el ya que nunca les respondía las cartas.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder Hermione ya lo tenía envestido entre abrazos llenos de preguntas y de pequeñas lágrimas…

-Harry te ves muy pálido… has comido bien… estas bien??? No sabíamos nada de ti… nadie dice nada… Harry por…

-Hermione déjalo en paz… - Dijo Ginny detrás de Ron.

-Pero…

-Ya!!! – dijo fuertemente Ginny, haciendo que Hermione automáticamente cerrara la boca gracias pensó Harry. - Hola Harry… - le dijo Ginny dándole un ligero abrazo el cual sin saber por que Harry respondió instintivamente, como si abrazarla fuera los más normal del mundo para el.

-Nos vamos… - dijo Ron al poco tiempo después, levitando las cosas de Harry dentro de la chimenea. Y Harry y Ginny se soltaron, por alguna extraño razón los dos se habían sonrojado ligeramente.

-si – dijo Harry evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos. -Porque no vino Dumboldore o tus papás. – Pregunto.

-Te explicamos cuando lleguemos, debemos salir de aquí… -

Y con eso fueron desaparecieron uno a uno por la chimenea de Privet Drivet.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, la señora Weasley recibió a Harry con un maternal abrazo, disculpándose por no haber ido a buscarlo personalmente pero con todos los problemas que habían tenido durante el último mes era menos sospecho que lo fueran a buscar Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

-¿¿Qué problemas?? – pregunto Harry extrañado. Para el todo había acabado un mes atrás.

-Primero a comer Harry que falta te hace y te explicamos…- le dijo la Señora Weasley.

Cuando se sentaron el la mesa, Harry quería que le dijeran todo lo sucedido durante su estancia en Privet Drivet. Harry no toco la comida de su plato, durante todo este tiempo su apetito parecía haberse disuelto de su cuerpo; Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley le contaban, que dumoledore habian tenido mucho trabajo tratando de controlar al profeta y al ministerio para que no se acercaran a el, para interrogarlo u acosarlo. Pero principalmente los problemas recaían en que con la caída "del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", muchos de los mortifagos estaban fuera de control, así que el ministerio y la orden estaban ocupados rastreando a todos ellos, ya que sin tener un líder su maldad no estaba concentrada, mientras que otros trataban de llegar al poder. Que equivocado estaba Harry al pensar que todos los problemas estaban resueltos al estar Voldemord fuera del mapa.

Terminaron de contar todo por lo que habían pasado, sin tomar en cuenta el plato aun lleno de Harry, todos menos una persona, Ginny, quien se había reservado a observar a Harry.

Cuando Harry se daba cuenta de que esta la observaba y sus miradas chocaban, Ginny desviaba la mirada nerviosamente y se ruborizaba un poquito (((se ve bonita cuando hace eso))) Harry no sabia por que de estos pensamientos, ahora, Ginny era su amiga desde no sabia cuando, pero lo era, una de las mas allegadas, pero en estos momentos era mejor ignorar esos pensamientos, Ginny solo era la hermana pequeña de Ron (((no tan pequeña…))), con este pensamiento Harry se reprendió mentalmente y bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato, ya sin escuchar lo que le contaban…

-Tentativamente pregunto Ron -Harry?? –

-Mmm?? – dijo Harry levantando la mirada.

-Que paso con Quien-tu-sabes???-

Cuatro pares de ojos estaban apuntando sobre el, Harry no quería hablar de eso el solo quería olvidar y estar solo, por que los demás no se daban cuenta de eso. De pronto Harry se levanto de golpe de la mesa y dirigió la mirada a la señora Weasley y le dijo… -estoy cansado… señora Weasley… donde voy a dormir? - no queria sonar tan hostil pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Pero Harry queremos… - dijo Hermione

-Hermione por favor no empiezes?- le dijo Harry agresivamente.

-Pero Harry necesitas hablar…. Necesitas…-

-Déjame Hermione… tu no sabes lo que necesito…nadie sabe… - grito Harry volteando a ver a todos a los ojos con desesperación, hostilidad, rencor.

-Harry… - dijo Ginny levemente casi en susurro la volteo a ver y sin mas, volvió a dirigirse a Molly pero mas calmadamente - Señora Weasley…-

-La recamara de los Gemelos - dijo la señora Weasley quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, agarraba nerviosamente su mandil de cuadros. Con esto Harry se dirigió a la puerta.

-Harry… - dijo Ron Harry quien se levanto para seguir a Harry…

Antes de salir Harry dijo sin voltear. - Déjenme solo… - haciendo que Ron se volviera a sentar dejándolos en silencio al parece nadie supo que hacer o como reaccionar.

Harry no quería que estas personas a las cuales quería tanto, las que consideraba como su familia lo interrogaran, por que Dumboldore no les había dicho lo que sucedió que era un asesino, que no se merecía que lo trataran como un Weasley mas, por que no lo dejaban solo. (((Por que te quieren Harry por eso))) le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, la voz de su subconsciente.

Harry se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Se quito los zapatos y la camisa cerro las cortinas de la recamara y todo quedo en oscuras, parecía una cueva, sin luz, lúgubre, reflejaba como se sentía Harry en ese momento, se acostó en una de las camas y se quedo dormido. No le importaba si su cumpleaños iba a ser mañana, dentro de un año o si ya había pasado, el solo quería desaparecer, al fin y al cabo su trabajo en esta vida ya estaba hecho.

Que equivocado estaba Harry, ya que su mejor papel en la vida apenas empezaba y este verano y su próximo año escolar le traerían muchos cambios, cambios que nunca pasaron por su cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**By: The Red Queen of Wands **

Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas al momento que Harry dejo la cocina, un gran silencio invadió el lugar, nadie sabia muy bien que paso, ella nunca pensó que Harry reaccionara tan agresivamente hacia ellos. Después de todo, las personas que ahí se encontraban eran su familia o lo mas allegado a ella.

Hermione sin pensar salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo, no quería que la vieran llorar, ni tampoco que supieran todo lo que le había afectado, después de todo ella siempre se había considerado la fuerte y ecuánime del grupo. Y llorar frente a Ron, no, no debía.

Se detuvo en la pequeña terraza de la madriguera ya si contener las lágrimas, cuando sintió unas grandes manos sobre sus hombros.

-Hermione???-

Sin mas se volteo al dueño de esa voz, Ron, no supo que hacer, pero instintivamente la tomo entre sus grandes brazos. Hermione sin mas se desahogo en su pecho, Ron posó sus manos sobre la cintura y la pego mas a el, acariciando el cabello de Hermione, tratando de controlar su llanto, de consolarla.

-shhh… tranquila Herm…-

Sin poderlo evitar de los ojos de Ron también brotaron un par de lagrimas, los dos habían visto a Harry en situaciones depresivas, violentas o autodestructivas pero esta ocasión era diferente, los ojos de su amigo reflejaban odio, un odio hacia el mismo, tanto Ron y Hermione no sabían como iban a sacar a Harry del pequeño precipicio al que el mismo estaba cayendo.

Al poco rato, después de desahogarse en los brazos Ron, Hermione se separo de el, ya mas tranquila. En los últimos años su amistad había cambiado, pero no como ella muy en el fondo quería, aunque las peleas y los desacuerdos entre ellos seguían, algo más los unía, no solo una gran amistad, pero ambos se habían negado lo que tenían frente de ellos. Cada quien con sus propios temores, y hasta cierto punto cobardía.

-Ron no sabía que decir… o que hacer… no quería que… - (((me vieras llorar…))) pensó Hermione.

-Te sientes mejor…- la interrumpió Ron, tratando de ocultar sus propias lagrimas.

-Si…-apretando fuertemente la mano de Ron que estaba entre su mano.

-Ehh bueno yo…- soltándose de Hermione -si…si- sin saber mas que hacer o decir, se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Ron…- Ron se detuvo al escuchar a Hermione y viéndola de frente esta le dijo - gracias…- abalanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo, a Ron se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-De nada Herm…- dándole pequeño golpecitos en la espalda, que muy a su parecer parecían "caricias", la situación lo incomodaba demasiado no por que no quisiera tener a Hermione abrazada y que ella le regresara el gesto, pero en todo este tiempo no había podido expresar lo que sentía y esta cercanía de los últimos días, lo estaba espantando más.

-Que vamos a hacer…- le pregunto Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-ehh…- (((con quien…)))- balbuceo Ron.

-con Harry- le dijo ella

-(((a si… con Harry…))) no se… nunca lo había visto así… - dijo casi en susurro Ron.

-Ron… Hay que ayudarlo…pero no se como… - y con una mueca pensativa Ron asentó la cabeza en respuesta.

-Vo…V...Voldemord ya no esta… no debería de ser feliz??? ya no tiene de que preocuparse… no debería de estar así…- comento Hermione.

-Hermione sabíamos lo que lo iba a afectar… - le recordó Ron.

-Si pero lo viste… es casi piel y huesos… se ve… tan infeliz… - de todas las reacciones que habían pensado que Harry tendría después de que "su destino" se completara, nunca pensaron en esa, en el que el propio Harry se dejara morir, sin esperar nada mas de la vida. Ahora era su trabajo pensar en una forma de sacar de ese lado oscuro a Harry, haciéndole entender que la vida seguía.

-Deberíamos planear algo para su cumpleaños…- dijo Ron al momento que la idea le llego a la cabeza.

-Si!!! – Contestó Hermione muy animada - A lo mejor eso lo va a animar… -

Y sin más los dos se dirigieron al interior de la madriguera. En donde encontraron a una Molly Weasley en un mar de lágrimas consolada por Ginny, que por su cara ya no sabia que mas decirle a la señora Weasley para reconfortarla. Ginny los volteo a ver y les hizo una seña que confirmaba que ya no sabía que hacer y que la ayudaran.

Ron se dirigió al otro extremo de la señora Weasley para abrazarla junto a Ginny. –mamá todo va a esta bien – dijo Ron

-hay que decirle a Albus... – decía Molly entre sollozos - y hay que avisarle a Arthur… Harry… Harry… - balbuceo antes de soltar un con sollozo para llorar aun mas fuerte.

-Voy a llamar a mi papá… para que el hable con el Profesor Dumboldore- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Hermione asentó con la cabeza y tomo el lugar de Ginny aun costado de la señora Weasley – mamá Hermione y yo… estábamos pensando… en hacer algo para Harry… por su cumpleaños…

-Si… si… - limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara con su mandil. – hay que hacer una fiesta… con toda la familia y los de la orden y… y… si una gran fiesta-

Con esto Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver angustiados, ambos habían pensado en animar a Harry de una manera no tan extrema, pero pues esta era Molly Weasley que todo lo hace a lo grande, empezando con el numero de su la familia. El problema es que Harry no iba a querer, por que eso implicaría que todos los que asistieran lo atosigaran con preguntas.

Ginny termino de hablar con su papá explicándole la situación de cómo habían encontrado a Harry y sobre todo las reacciones "agresivas" que había tenido, cuando le preguntaron lo sucedido entre Tom y el. Ginny sabia que no era el momento de preguntarle, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, Ginny había observado a Harry durante mucho tiempo para entender las reacciones de Harry con solo mirarlo, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella, durante un tiempo lo llego a pensar, dejando de un lado esas ideas, por temor a lo que pudieran representar, con esto Ginny sonrió leve y nostálgicamente por el recuerdo. Harry siempre la vería como Ginny, su amiga, y lo que era peor, hasta la llegara a ver como su hermana.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ginny no iba a llorar enfrente de todos y mucho menos enfrente de Harry, se había prometido que no le afectaría tanto lo de Harry, al fin y a cabo solo eran "amigos", y ella era feliz con eso, ser amiga de Harry era mucho mejor que ser solo la hermana pequeña de Ron, la pequeña Weasley, en resumen ser nadie en la vida de el.

Pero las lágrimas no se dejaron detener y de los lindos ojos de la pelirroja brotaron unas cristalinas lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, Harry se veía mal, devastado. Cuando lo vio, se le partió el corazón verlo así, los huesos de su cuerpo se marcaban en la piel y la ropa que llevaba se veía aun mas grande de los normal. Pero sobretodo las ojeras que enmarcaban esos hermosos ojos verdes, eran terribles, reflejaban infelicidad, tristeza, odio, parecía que todo la felicidad y la vida que una vez reflejaron se hubiera esfumado por completo. Se veía que no había comido ni dormido, durante mucho tiempo. Dejando caer las lágrimas libremente por su rostro Ginny se dejo resbalar por el sofá hasta caer en el piso acercando sus piernas al pecho colocando su barbilla en sus rodillas mientras con sus manos rodeaba sus piernas.

Ginny no sabia lo que había pasado en la pelea, no sabia lo que había hecho Harry durante todo este tiempo, tampoco como sus familiares lo habían tratado, lo único que sabia era lo que veía en ese momento y lo que quería, era confortarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, acariciar su alborotado cabello, y decirle que ya todo estaría bien, que ella siempre estaría con el. Pero sabía que nunca le diría eso. (((damn… por que estoy pensando así otra vez… Solo es mi amigo nada mas…))) pensó Ginny. Durante los últimos 2 años se había acercado al trío dorado de Hogwards, desde lo sucedido en el departamento del ministerio, desde ese verano el trío se había hecho un cuarteto, Ginny ayudo a sacar a Harry de la depresión de lo que se encontraba a la muerte de Sirius, Hermione una vez le dijo que si no hubiera sido por ella Harry no hubiera superado esa etapa de su vida. El único problema es que ahora no sabía que pasaría, no sabia como ayudarlo.

Ginny aprendió a ser ella misma enfrente de Harry, a no comportarse como una tonta enfrente de el, se entreno a no sentir nada por Harry, nada mas que una gran amistad, dejando atrás el hecho de que Harry le gustara, de que lo quisiera. Ella sabia que eso era una gran farsa, aunque había salido con muchos chicos de Hogwards, con los mejores dirían muchas, los sentimientos de la pelirroja habían cambiado a algo mucho mas profundo, pero los cuales había sabido ocultar, sobrellevar y a ignorar. Después de todo Ginny era bonita, inteligente, agradable, todo lo que cualquier joven quisiera ser, las mujeres querían ser como ella y los hombres querían tenerla a ella.

Cuando se desahogo, ya completamente tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, regreso a la cocina donde se encontraba su Mamá, Ron y Hermione, planeando lo que se veía iba a hacer un gran evento. A Ginny no le sorprendió la reacción de su mamá ya que hacer "fiestas" era su especialidad, aparte la ayudaba a distraerse, pero en esta ocasión, ni a Ginny, ni a Ron y ni a Hermione le parecía buena idea.

Tentativamente Ginny le dijo a la señora wealey -mamá no creo que Harry quiera algo…-

-Como no va a querer… Ginny… la fiesta lo va a alegrar…-

-Ginny tiene razón… mamá no creo que Harry quiera ver a alguien…ya vez como se puso…- dijo Ron tratando de hacer entender a Molly que una fiesta como la que estaba planeando no seria buena idea, lo que le dijo Ron no tuvo una buena reacción para la señora Weasley volvió a llorar sonoramente, haciendo que todos se miraran algo inquietos.

-Gin… hablaste con tu papá… - pregunto Hermione cambiando el tema. Con esta presunta, la señora Weasley alzó un poco la mirada a Ginny dejando de llorar.

-Si… va a hablar con Dumboldore… para que hable con Harry…-

-Crees que lo haga entender…-

-no se… espero…-

Después de un gran silencio entre los cuatro, la señora Weasley se paró de la mesa, para "empezar" a preparar las cosas para cena, sacando a sus hijos y a Hermione de la cocina.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que la noche cayo sobre la madriguera, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se habían pasado todo el día cada quien en sus propios pensamientos, nadie dijo nada, pero sabían muy bien, por que estaba de esa manera tan callados y pensativos.

Poco a poco los Weasley empezaron a llegar uno a uno para la cena, todos menos Charlie quien estaba en Rumania. Cuando los llamaron para que pasaran a la mesa, todos lo hicieron, sentándose alrededor de la gran mesa, la familia Weasley había incrementado en los últimos años, con parejas, esposas e hijos, así que el escándalo en el lugar era mas que evidente, sobre todo cuando la mayoría estaban enredados en sus propias platicas, cada quien hablando de diferente temas pero sobretodo del tema que había estado en boga las ultimas semanas; Harry Potter, el gran ausente, ya que había sido el único que no había bajado a cenar.

La señora Weasley preparo una charola con parte de la cena para llevársela a Harry hasta el cuarto que estaba ocupando, Ginny se ofreció a llevarla pero Molly insistió en que ella lo haría, Ginny sabia que Harry no tocaría nada del contenido de la cena. Después de unos minutos, la señora Weasley bajo hecho un mar de llanto, sus manos temblaban casi tirando la charola, Bill tomó la charola de las manos de su madre, mientras Arthur se dirigía a Molly abrazándola, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron miradas de entendimiento, ya que sabían que había pasado aun sin estar presentes.

-Mamá que pasó?- Pregunto Fred.

-Harry…- dijo entre sollozos

-esta bien?- pregunto preocupado Bill detrás de la señora Weasley. Molly lloro aun más fuerte, meneando la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Molly que paso- pregunto Arthur preocupado por su esposa.

-Harry… pensé que… Harry… - balbuceaba la señora weasley

-Cálmate Molly… y explícate…- le dijo Arthur.

-Le lleve la cena a Harry… y no me abrió la puerta… toque mas fuerte y entre… - dijo entre sollozos -Arthur… sniff … esta todo oscuro… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que entre… y cuando lo hizo me grito… me grito que me fuera… que lo dejara paz… que quería estar solo… -

-Molly – empezó a hablar el señor Weasley. -me espante Arthur… me espante de Harry… - lo interrumpió alzando la voz la señora Weasley

-Molly… tranquila… ya se le va a pasar… Dumboldore va a hablar con el… - trato de tranquilizarla mientras el resto de los presente se tiraban miradas de shock, entendimiento y preocupación.

-Si mamá… no te preocupes… - Dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione quien tenía cara de tristeza y preocupación.

- esta tan deprimido… tan solo… -

- papá quieres que vaya por Dumboldore… -

- no. Hable con Albus y me dijo que vendría mañana a hablar con el.

-Si!!! – Grito Molly acordándose de algo - mañana los quiero a todos aquí a las 7 de la noche…mañana es su cumpleaños y eso lo animara…

- pero…

Ginny salio de la cocina sin escuchar nada mas de la conversación, ver la cara de preocupación de todos y ver a su mamá tan exaltada por la reacción de Harry no le había agradado nada, sobre todo el saber que Harry se estaba hundiendo en un pozo profundo en el que si seguía así no iba a poder salir, Ginny no sabia que hacer, esta molesta con el, pero sabia que quería ayudarlo no sabia como, pero lo haría.

Estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de la recamara de los Gemelos en la que estaba hospedado Harry, toco levemente y sin esperar respuesta entro a la habitación.

-Déjenme solo!!! - grito sin voltear, al momento que se abrió la puerta y entro una pequeña luz del pasillo.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las camas de espaldas a la puerta, alrededor de Harry había una especie de aire o de aura por llamarlo de algún modo, en el que se veía triste, casi muerto en vida. Se veía muy mal. Ginny tomo fuerzas y trato de tranquilizarse para que su temperamento no explotara.

-que no entienden que quiero estar solo!!!-

-No… - Dijo Ginny acercándose a el encendiendo una pequeña luz dentro del cuarto.

Cuando Harry la vio dentro del cuarto, no supo que hacer, si gritarle, sacarla de la recamara o dejar que hablara, muy a su pesar Harry sabia que el no estaba bien, que necesitaba ayuda, pero quien podía ayudar a una persona como el, a alguien que tenia un pasado terrible, era mejor para todos que lo dejaran ahí, solo.

Ginny no dijo nada mas, solo se sentó en la cama de enfrente, cruzo sus piernas y se quedaron mirando. Sus preciosos ojos verdes tenían una neblina casi fantasmal, y su cara reflejaba una tenebrosidad infinita, no una maligna, sino otro tipo de tenebrosidad, de oscuridad, quizás dolor, tristeza, odio, tantas emociones miserables, que Ginny nunca había visto en una persona, y menos en una persona tan joven. Esa oscuridad hablaba de un hombre que había pasado por cosas que ningún otra persona hubiera hecho, y mucho menos alguien de la edad de Harry.

Harry no entendía por que Ginny le estaba haciendo eso por que nadie entendía que no quería ver a nadie, a mejor dicho que nadie lo viera a el, que no necesitaba sermones ni un supuesto entendimiento de personas que no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido.

El silencio de Ginny lo estaba desesperando, al parecer Ginny no era la única que estaba esperando una reacción de la otra parte, ya que se veía que se estaba controlando.

-Ginny vete…

-no… ya me canse de verte así…

-te cansaste de verme así?? – Sacando una risa amarga… -no sabes nada Ginny… vete… te lo estoy pidiendo… vete… -

-Que vas a hacer Harry??? Me vas a gritar… me vas a hechizar… a golpear???… que vas a hacer??? – le pregunto molesta Ginny pero sin perder su posición sentada en la cama. Harry no pensó que le iba a contestar eso, los que habían tratado de hablar con el durante ese tiempo habían "entendido" que quería esa soledad, la señora Weasley intento hablar con el y con gritarle lo había dejado en paz por que Ginny no hacia lo mismo.

-yo no voy a salir corriendo ni mucho menos llorando… - le dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con un tono de femenina superioridad.

-no quiero tu lastima… - le contesto Harry golpeadamente.

-mi lastima??? Déjate de ESTUPIDECES Potter… solo te vengo a advertir que si vuelves a gritarle a mi mamá y la haces llorar de nuevo… ni Voldemord ni el mismo Dumboldore van a impedir que te hechice o te golpee…- dijo Ginny seriamente, no sabia por que le había dicho eso pero al parecer estaba resultando ya que las facciones de Harry habían cambiado de enojo y odio a algo que Ginny no sabia que representaba.

Era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba decir el nombre de Voldemord sin temor, aparte de Dumboldore y el, nadie lo había dicho, y escucharlo en los labios de Ginny lo sorprendió, y saber que había lastimado a la señora Weasley, la que había sido como su mamá en los últimos años, lo hicieron sentir a un más mal.

–Mira….siento mucho lo de tu mamá… pero por que no entienden que quiero estar solo… quiero que te vayas de la recamara y no quiero que regreses… entiendes… o quieres que te lo escriba??? – le dijo groseramente Harry, levantándose de la cama para encararla.

A Ginny le dolieron las palabras de Harry pero no iba a dejar que viera cuanto le afectaron. Así que ella también se levanto quedando frente a frente. Harry era mucho mas alto que Ginny, pero a esta no le importó, tampoco le importo que Harry solo llevara puestos sus pantalones.

- escúchame bien potter… - apuntando con su dedo índice el pecho desnudo de Harry… - el que te tengas lastima… y estés enojado contigo y con la vida… no te dan ningún derecho de tratarme así… de desquitarte conmigo… así que bájale de hue…-

- vete de aquí Ginny… - la interrumpió casi en susurro tratando de controlar su temperamento, cerrando sus ojos para controlarse, Harry sabia que había ofendido a Ginny pero la tenia que sacar de ahí, no quería que vieran en lo que se había convertido y por alguna razón no quería que Ginny lo viera así, no alguien como Ginny.

- No… -le dijo ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Y sin mas Ginny salió de la recamara, dejando a un aturdido Harry por la reacción de la pelirroja. (((Es mejor así….))) pensó Harry, por que si Ginny se quedaba iba a hacer una estupidez.

Ginny por su parte salio del cuarto, necesitaba tranquilizarse, le había dolido mucho lo que Harry le dijo, aparte verlo de esa manera era terrible, necesitaba hacer que Harry comiera, no podía estar así, en solo piel y huesos. Ginny seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando entro a la cocina, sin fijarse quien estaba dentro o de que hablaban, se dirigió al porta-vasos y saco uno, Ron y Hermione quienes estaban platicando se callaron automáticamente sin decir nada siguiéndola con la mirada, Ginny seguía sin percatarse de la pareja.

–Ginny donde estabas??? – pregunto Ron detrás de ella, haciendo que Ginny por primera ves los notara.

–q…Que??? – preguntó distraídamente.

–Donde estabas??? – pregunto de nuevo Ron. Pero Ginny no le respondió solo tomo el vaso y se dirigió al otro lado de la cocina al refrigerador para sacar un poco de leche y servirla en el vaso.

–Estabas con Harry?? – pregunto Hermione.

–Si… yo… vine por un vaso de leche – contesto Ginny sin poner mucha atención, saliendo de la cocina otra vez metida en sus pensamientos.

–Ron… déjala… - dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo por que este tenia toda la intención de seguirla.

–Pero… y si Harry la lastima o algo… – le dijo preocupado Ron por su hermana, no es que no confiara en Harry, pero tampoco podía negar que Harry era peligroso en ese estado.

–No lo hará. No a Ginny. – le contesto Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ya que ella sabia que si alguien podía ayudar a Harry era Ginny, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

–No entiendo… – dijo Ron con una mueca y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Afuera de la habitación de Harry estaba Ginny tratando de tomar fuerzas y de controlarse para lo que sabía que iba a suceder, la "gran pelea", respiro unas cuantas veces y abrió la puerta.

Harry rogó mentalmente para que no fuera Ginny pero sabia que eso era imposible, era la persona mas terca que conocía, aparte el. La pequeña luz que había encendido Ginny seguía encendido. Y Harry seguía sentado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta.

-Ginny vete…-

-te dije que no me iría- dejando en una mesita el vaso con leche. Y sentándose de frente a el.

-No deberías de estar aquí…vete por favor Ginny- dijo Harry, esa mujer lo desesperaba por que no entendía.

-no… necesitas que…

-Por que carajos no entiendes que quiero que me dejes solo!!! – grito Harry interrumpiéndola, tomándola de los brazos levantándola y zarandeándola un poco, a Ginny le espanto la reacción violentan de Harry pero no se iba a dejar intimidar. – No sabes lo que necesito!!!!

-Me estas lastimando Harry!!!- Grito Ginny tratándose de soltar de el pero aunque Ginny tenia fuerza no se comparaba con la fuerza y el tamaño de Harry, y mientras forcejeaban, Harry la apretaba más fuerte.

-No sabes lo que e hecho!!! – siguió Harry sin escuchar y sin tomar en cuenta que estaba lastimándola - Son un asesino!!!!

-Suéltame!!!-

-No sabes nada Ginny!!! No sabes que necesito!!!- Y sin más la beso.

La beso con odio, coraje, con tanta violencia que el contacto lastimaba los labios de Ginny, pero a ella no le importo, le regreso el beso con la misma intensidad, después de todo había esperado mucho tiempo que esto sucediera, por la fuerza y la pasión que el beso llevaba, ambos cayeron en la cama, el sobre ella, el forcejeo violento se volvió un manoseo desesperado por parte de los dos, y el beso cambio de odio, coraje y frustración a algo totalmente diferente, algo que Ginny nunca había sentido, a pesar que tenia experiencia, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de tal forma, como si la pasión la quemara desde adentro y le invadiera todo el cuerpo. Ambos respondían cada quien a sus necesidades hasta que toda la violencia y el dolor fueron remplazados por la pasión y la necesidad de ambos, pero Ginny al sentir las grandes manos de Harry más arriba de sus muslos recordó algo.

-Harry no… - dijo levemente con sus labios enrojecidos - tengo novio… - diciendo lo último en un susurro casi audible, que al parecer Harry no escucho.

-Gin… perdóname… - dijo levantándose de ella sentándose a un lado sin mirarla a los ojos.

(((No te arrepientas del beso…. no te arrepientas))) pensó Ginny.

-no quería lastimarte… Ginny soy peligroso, mate a…- Harry no termino de decir la frase ya que se le quebró la voz tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Shhh… - dijo Ginny colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Harry, no podía dejarlo terminar la frase, esa frase que tanto lo atormentaba… Harry vio en los ojos de Ginny preocupación, esperanza, amor - Harry esta bien…- Ginny lo soltó y lo abrazo y Harry se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que lo embargaba ya que durante todo el tiempo desde lo sucedido no se había podido desahogar, Ginny le susurraba con cariño mientras Harry lloraba, -tranquilo amor… te queremos…- no pudiendo evitar que por sus mejillas también resbalaran una cuantas lagrimas, lo acariciaba y abrazaba como un madre arrulla a un hijo, pero bien sabia ella que todo lo que sentía por Harry no era maternal ni fraternal, pero no importaba ahora lo único que importaba era que Harry se desahogara y sobre todo que no se sintiera solo. Harry se aferraba a Ginny con tanta necesidad, que cualquiera diría que si la soltaba moriría en ese momento, pero como soltarla si se sentía protegido y querido, Ginny se había convertido en su pequeña lucecita al final del camino, la luz guía que necesitas para encontrar tu camino.

Después de un rato en que las lagrimas ya no caían por sus ojos, y que su alma esta mas tranquila por el deshogo Harry miro de nuevo a los ojos a Ginny, Harry nunca había visto nada mas hermoso en su vida, o al menos eso creía, pero las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de Ginny hacían que sus ojos tuvieran mas matices de color verde y miel, el rostro de ella le daba mucha paz, tranquilizaba su alma y su mente, la ultima ver que el se sentía así con ella fue después de la muerte de Sirius. Por alguna extraña razón ella podía con el en todo los sentidos, podía aliviarlo, quizás por que era la única que podía decir que se sentía tenia alguien perverso dentro de su cabeza, y a un así, salir a delante, lo igualaba hasta cierto punto, pero ella, no debería de estar cerca de el.

-Gin… no deberías de estar aquí…-

-no… empieces Harry…- con una sonrisa triste.

-Ginny no sabes lo que ha pasado… no sabes q….-

-shhh… lo único que se, es que ya no puedes seguir así… no te hace bien…-

-mate a alguien… - dijo bruscamente Harry

-Si… a una persona, si todavía se le puede llamar así… pero esto no cambia el hecho de lo que hiciste. – tomando el rostro de el entre sus manos - Evitaste que el maldito de Tom Riddle, ya no matara a mas personas inocentes y que su maldad se expandiera, que esta guerra se acabara, evitaste que mas niñas como yo ya no sufrieran por malditas memorias de un tipo que lo único que hizo en su vida fue maldad… Harry si hubiera estado en mis manos poder acabar con el lo hubiera hecho… sin dudarlo… para que mas personas como yo… no tuvieran que pasar por lo que pase…

-pero hice lo mismo que el… asesine a alguien.- dijo hary atormentado cerrando sus ojos para evitar el recuerdo.

-la diferencia entre el y tu Harry… esta, en que el mataba por diversión, por poder, por que quería hacerlo… para su propio poder… beneficio. Y tu Harry… no eres en nada comparado a el… y créeme se perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando… - le dijo Ginny con un medio sonrisa, como si estuviera avergonzada por lo que haba dicho, entonces Harry comprendió, ella también llevaba su propia carga pero la había superado, la había hecho mas fuerte. - El no quería a nadie solo a el mismo, por lo mismo siempre estuvo solo… aunque sus seguidores hicieran lo que el quería para el, siempre estuvo SOLO Harry…-

-Esa el diferencia, a ti te importa las personas que están a tu alrededor, que están aquí… - dijo señalando su cabeza acariciándola - y aquí… - poniendo su mano en su corazón, Harry también coloco su mano encima de la de Ginny y cerro sus ojos dejándose llenar por las palabras de Ginny, y de sus ojos cayeron las ultimas lagrimas - por eso nunca vas a estar solo… por eso no te podemos dejarte solo… eres querido… amado Harry… yo… nosotros te amamos por se tu… por ser Harry… la diferencia es la capacidad de amar, de amor reciproco Harry…

-Dumboldore siempre me dice eso… - le dijo Harry seriamente, su cara aun tenia esa sombra de tristeza.

-Ya era hora que lo entiendas!!!... – le dijo con una sonrisa, -no es fácil… pero no estas solo…- Harry solo acento con la cabeza con su rostro sombrío.

-Te cuento un chiste estúpido?? – le dijo seriamente Ginny.

-Quee??? – le dijo Harry sin entender, se había equivocado o Ginny dijo chiste??

-Un pollito y un zorrillo…

-Ginny… - entonces comprendió.

- y se chocan

-Gin…

-y el zorrillo le dice I'm zorry y el pollito le contesta I'm pollito. – acabo Ginny tiernamente.

Sin poderlo evitar Harry dejo escapar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, - es una estupidez…- le dijo Harry.

-Lo sé – le contesto Ginny guiñadote un ojo con una sonrisa, era lo que quería, que su Harry regresara (((mi Harry???))) pensó Ginny, cambio el tema para no ponerse a pensar en lo que esta pasando de nuevo - ahora… ya no quiero nada de esas idioteces de que quiero estar solo… nadie sabe lo que necesito… Potter tienes que dejar se ser tan melodramático…- le dijo con una sonrisa -no podemos cambiar lo que hemos hecho Harry… pero aprendemos y lo superamos… o nos dejamos consumir… y la ultima opción ni se te ocurra… no te voy a dejar hacer esa, así que o te aclimatas o te aclichin…

-Ginny!!! – la interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa. No sabia como lo había logrado Ginny pero hacerlo sonreír y sentirse relajado era algo fácil para ella. Ginny busco el vaso con leche y se lo acerco a Harry - te traje leche… -quien miro el vaso y a Ginny como un niño chiquito que no quiere su sopa.

-tienes que empezar a alimentarte... – le ordeno Ginny dándole el vaso, a lo que Harry respondió tomándose la leche.

-Bien…- le dijo colocando el vaso de nuevo en la mesita.

-vamos a la cama…- cuando Ginny se dio cuenta lo que dijo sus ojos se hicieron grandes como platos y se sonrojo un poco, a lo que ambos no pudieron evitar darse una sonrisa sin decirse nada, -Tu. – dijo señalándolo - vete a la cama… trata de descansar…- parada junto a el a un lado de la cama, disponiéndose a ir.

-me abrazas…- le dijo Harry, se veía tan indefenso como un niño que necesita protección, Ginny asentó con la cabeza y se metió en la cama con el rodeándolo con sus bazos la espalda de el en la de ella, lo acariciaba y abrazaba cariñosamente, como hermanos se decía Ginny, ella no podía deja que sus sentimientos hacia Harry se volvieran a salir de control, después de todos Harry solo la vería como Ginny casi su hermana.

Después de un rato en que los dos casi se estaban quedando dormidos, Harry se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, sonrió al pensar en Ginny.

-Gin?...-Susurro Harry

-Mmm…- dijo adormilada Ginny.

-Gracias….

Ginny no contesto nada, solo con una sonrisa lo abrazo a un mas cerca y Harry sintió el beso que le dio en la cabeza.

Sus vida iban a cambiar.

**Dejen reviews!!! Si no, o se como voy escribiendo.**

N/a: Gracias por lo reviews hasta ahora!!! Y sorry por la tardanza pero la inspiración no llegaba. Dense una vuelta por mi otro FF.

N/A: Ayúdenme a ponerle titulo a este capitulo… le había puesto "aprende a vivir con tu pasado" pero no se que piensan, o si tienen otro ayúdenme…

N/A: Mar sabes que es idea tuya, yo solo pongo las imágenes y las conversaciones y todo pero no hay pex esto es de dos!!!! Puuuuuuta te quiero!!!! Y a las demás también… (((Puercas!!!)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Sofi, Daniela, Elementh, Liz:** Gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos. Espero que les siga gustando la historia.

**ISADORA:** espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado muchas gracias por el review y no eres desesperada… yo me estoy viendo lenta al escribir!!!

**Ele Hailie Jinn**: Gracias por tus reviews !!! Tratare que no se me vayan las puntaciones gracias por el tip!!!

**Lord Xolur** muchas gracias!!! Y si es un HG!!! Y si, es lo mismo que decimos muchos fans de la pareja, quien se puede resistir a Ginny Weasley espero que Harry en esta historia no sea uno de los que se resista.

**Lydia:** gracias por el review, este FF un Harry&Ginny, espero que te guste y escribo de Ron&Hermione por que Marly la chava para la que estoy escribiendo jajaja le gusta esa pareja… pero yo también quiero lo mismo y mucho mas de H&G.

**Rosycarmen:** espero que te siga gustando mi historia ahí voy escribiendo, gracias por el comentario…

**Anilec:** MUCHAS GRACIAS por el comentario!!!

**cecyleonor** primero una disculpa por no escribir mas rápido, pero la inspiración no llegaba…gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. y por cierto tu historia "Cuando amas¿todo se perdona?" es muy buena!!!

**Mar:** estúpida tqm y sabes que este es mi regalo de mi para ti jajajaja yo hago todo… pero es de las dos jaja y SI tenia que poner el chiste del pollito eso era para la puta mayor sabes quien!!! (((puercas!!!! U.V.As las extraño)))

- - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: el día después de ayer… hoy en la mañana (1).**

**By: HuesosPotter / The Red Queen of Wands**

A mitad de la noche Harry estaba teniendo el sueño mas raro que había tenido en su vida, o al menos de los últimos tiempos, muy a su pesar se despertó, ya que su sueño placentero se estaba haciendo cada vez mas vivido, el sueño en el cual, el y una linda chica estaban en una posición algo comprometedora. Pero fue inevitable despertar por completo, cuando las manos de sus sueños acariciaban su pecho desnudo en la vida real. En eso recordó. _(((Ginny)))_…

Harry podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ginny sobre todo su ser, sentía las piernas femeninas de Ginny entrelazadas con las suyas. El frente de ella rozando su espalda y podía sentir su dulce respiración sobre su cuello. Nunca había sentido un abrazo más calido y hermoso como el de ese momento y lo abría disfrutado a montones, si no fuera por la pequeña mano que descansaba y lo acariciaba peligrosamente en su abdomen revolviendo la línea de cabellos que se perdían dentro de su pantalón. Hacían corre su mente y la sangre de todo su cuerpo, ya que en definitiva nunca se había encontrado en algo así.

Automáticamente Ginny se apretó contra el, totalmente dormida y su mano bajo un poco más. Y Harry empezó a sudar, por la peligrosa mano… o por el cuerpo tan pegado…. o por el hecho que la había besado con una pasión la cual no sabia que tenia, en ese momento las razones no tenían sentido… tenerla tan cerca era como estar a uno paso del cielo… o en el infierno… las imágenes que llegaron a la mente de Harry no eran nada inocentes y menos si se referían a su amiga Ginny, la hermana de su mejor amigo, ella solo era eso la hermana pequeña de Ron, una Weasley mas _(((entonces por que la besaste???))))_ Pensó Harry, seria tan fácil darse la vuelta y tomar su boca, acariciar sus … _(((Dios….)))_ y después deslizar la mano entre sus ropas y… _(((No tranquilo… respira… esta dormida… tu… si … definitivamente ESTOY DESPIERTO….)))_ pensó Harry refiriéndose con lo ultimo a su amigo del piso de abajo, quien estaba muy feliz y por lo visto menos estresado que el…

Harry no quería moverse mucho por que la despertaría, pero las sensaciones que estaba sacando en el no eran nada cómodas y menos con los pantalones puestos. Poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta quedar boca arriba pasando su mano sobre la espalda de ella, aun completamente dormida Ginny se acomodo a su costado con una de sus piernas enredadas con la de el con su cabeza en parte del hombro de Harry mientras parte de su cuerpo descansaba encima de el. Se acomodaba tan bien en sus brazos. Ginny no le estaba asiendo la noche fácil a Harry… poco a poco logro controlar su mente, su respiración y a su mejor amigo, y el cansancio lo venció y volvió a caer completamente dormido.

Ginny despertó a temprana hora de la mañana, extrañada al principio del lugar en el que se encontraba pero sobre todo por la presencia de la persona que dormía junto con ella, se sonrojo al ver la escena tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba, con el brazo de Harry sobre su cadera rodeando su cuerpo y ella apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en el de el, profundamente dormido sin camisa… _(((como terminamos así???))), _no sabia como iba a levantarse sin despertarlo, no quería hablar en ese momento no después de todo lo de ayer… no después del beso… se movió un poco y Harry reacciono apretándola mas contra el, aun dormido _(((rayos!!!)))_ pensó frustradamente Ginny… pero a quien engañaba se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos, aun que estaba mas delgado de lo normal se veía muy bien con el pecho desnudo, seria agradable despertar todas las mañana así junto a el. Ginny recorrió con su dedo parte del pecho de Harry, _(((nada que uno par de días comiendo bien no quite…)))_ pensó Ginny, removió su mano reprendiéndose por su actitud, no podía estar pensando así, y menos de "su amigo" Harry, lo observo y no pudo evitar recorrer la silueta de su rostro con su delgado dedo, no se atrevió a tocar su cicatriz, lo había hecho sufrir demasiado pensó… pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso que era, por dentro y por fuera… _(((Me beso… como nadie… por que me beso??!!!))) _no quería que le volviera a suceder no se podía enamorar de Harry, no otra vez. _(((Seamos realistas Ginny nunca lo has olvidado!!!)))_ pensó Ginny, en si, era verdad pero no le podía estar sucediendo de nuevo, no quería volverse a ilusionar y salir con el corazón roto otra vez, el beso, no había sido nada. Nada. Con cuidado se removió de la cama para salir de la habitación pero antes de salir, se inclino y sin quererlo evitar se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, antes de salir escucho a Harry balbucear su nombre todavía dormido a lo que ella pensó _(((no significa nada.)))_ y cerro la puerta.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione se había acostado muy tarde esperando a Ginny, quien nunca regreso durante la noche, tuvo que cubrirla para que la señora Weasley no se diera cuenta que no estaba dormida en su cama durante la noche; pero el cansancio la venció y muy a su pesar se quedo dormida.

Un ruido en la recamara la despertó, Ginny se había golpeado con una de las mesitas de su cuarto, después de decir una pequeña maldición Ginny se empezó a poner la pijama cuando Hermione se sentó en la cama.

-Ginny!!! – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio del cuarto al que Ginny reaccionó con un pequeño salto.

-Hermione!!! Casi me matas de un susto!!!

-Donde estabas??? – la reprendió Hermione.

Ginny no quería decirle que se había pasado toda la noche, no por que no quisiera contarle, por que en realidad, se moría por mitotear con su mejor amiga, pero primero quería ordenar sus pensamiento, a si que fingió no escucharla y se metió a la cama para dormir un par de horas mas, cosa que iba a ser imposible por la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

-Ginebra…

Pero al parecer iba a ser imposible, así que le contesto -Con Harry… - mientras Hermione se sentaba aun lado de ella en su cama.

-Toda la noche??? – pregunto Hermione con cara de incredulidad. Ginny asentó con la cabeza, como apenada por la situación.

-Dormiste con el???

-Si… digo no… no es lo que estas pensando… - le contesto cuando vio su cara de espanto.

-Y según tu que estoy pensando??? – pregunto alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-no ESO que estas pensando…- contesto fingiendo una cara de asco -mal pensada!!! – le dijo con una carcajada.

- si… claro!!! – le dijo incrédulamente Hermione pero con una sonrisa.

-Hermione tengo novio… - como diciendo lo obvio volteando los ojos.

-como si te importara mucho cuando se trata de Harry…

-no empieces… - dijo Ginny seriamente.

-esta bien… que paso entonces… -

-Te lo cuento al rato… -

-no… me cuentas ahorita-

Entonces Ginny le empezó a contar lo que había pasado, de como lo encontró y parte de la conversación, su amiga solo asentaba y algunos veces hacia ciertas exclamaciones pero dejo que Ginny le explicara.

-entonces me beso…

-QUE!!??- grito Hermione.

-Me beso… - dijo Ginny como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabia que Hermione no se iba a quedar con solo esa respuesta así que siguió contando - estábamos gritando, me tenia agarrada de los brazos y me beso… no fue nada solo eso… - _(((si claro…)))_ pensó Ginny. - pero le dije que tenía novio… y hablamos…- dijo Ginny tratando que sus emociones y dudas no afloraran, tenia que estar tranquila y pensar las cosas fríamente, por que ella sabia que si se ilusionaba nada bueno le iba a traer, y menos tratándose de Harry Potter.

-Ginny pero Harry no hace eso…el… - le comento Hermione aun sin poder creer la reacción de Harry.

-Ya se… pero no fue nada…- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de un pequeño silencio pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa -que tal besa???... -

-Hermione no te voy a contar… - le contesto fingiendo estar ofendida, pero sabia muy bien que quería contarle, Hermione siempre la había aconsejado y siempre veía las cosas de otro punto de vista diferente, pero que tal si…

-Te mueres por contarme… -

Después de un largo suspira contesto Ginny - nunca nadie me habían besado así!!! Fue… no se… intenso… nunca había sentido eso con nadie… - le dijo con una gran sonrisa sin poder evitar que en su cara se formara la ilusión ya que evitarlo era imposible - ni con Dean… pero eso no cambia nada Hermione… solo fue algo del momento… solo eso… - terminó resignada Ginny.

- y por eso te quedaste con el toda la noche???

-no… solo fue eso… después hablamos… se desahogo… y me pidió que lo abrazara y nos quedamos dormidos…

-No lo puedo creer… no paso nada?? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No…

-sabia que lo ibas a hacer reaccionar…

-Hermione deja de decir eso… solo somos amigos

-crees que ya va a estar bien?? – pregunto preocupado Hermione.

-creo que va a estar mejor… solo hay que estar con el… SIN PRECIONARLO… - le aclaro a Hermione.

-esta bien… - contesto Hermione parándose para dirigirse a su cama.

-ya me puedo dormir???… chismosa!!! – le dijo Ginny acostada desde su cama aventándole una almohada.

-hey!!! – dijo Hermione con una carcajada regresándole el almohadazo - Jaja - hasta al rato… - cuando estaban las dos cada quién en su cama.

- sip… - fue lo ultimo que dijo Ginny antes de caer rendida en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

- - - - - - - -

Harry despertó a media mañana, sintiéndose mas tranquilo, se sentía descansado y con la sensación de que le había quitado un gran peso de encima, se sentía relajado. No quitaba el hecho de que le había quitado la vida a alguien pero las palabras de Ginny lo reconfortaron y lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

_(((Ginny…))), _pensó Harry con una sonrisa, no sabia que tenia ella, pero su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba, lo exaltaba si, pero sacaba en el, una mezcla de sensaciones indefinidas que la hacían en sus ojos una extraordinaria persona _(((aparte tiene un cuerpo… mmm…dios es hermosa… cállate Potter es la hermana de tu mejor amigo!!!!)))_ se reprendió mentalmente, mientras se dirigía al baño para asearse y cambiarse, para después bajar a desayunar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia hambre, aparte iba a ser un largo día, para las disculpas y por que era su cumpleaños, _(((ya soy mayor de edad!!!))))_ Pensó antes de meterse a bañar.

- - - - - - - -

Había sido una noche extraña para Ron, no es que nunca hubiera pensado en Hermione de esa manera, pero con los últimos acontecimientos había cambiado algo entre ellos, los había unido aun mas, cosa, que por alguna extraña razón, no habían dejado que sucediera hasta entocnes, siempre tenían una excusa para no estar juntos, sabia que cada día era peor, ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza, era la razón por la cual no se atrevía a mirarla, el nunca seria suficiente para ella, el, muy a su pesar lo sabia, pero Hermione Granger no era mujer para el. Ella necesitaba alguien mucho mejor que el pobretón de Ron Weasley, el amigo estúpido de Harry Potter, muy en el fondo sabia que no era cierto pero había días como hoy en lo que no podía evitar esos pensamientos, no por que en verdad la quería, pero eso ya no iba a ser un impedimento, iba a luchar por ella y la iba a ganar, el la podía hacer feliz.

-Ron te sientes bien?? – le pregunto la señora Weasley colocándole una mano en la frente tomando su temperatura.

-Si mamá…- contesto metiendo su cara acalorada por los pensamientos dentro de su plato.

-Ginny donde te metiste ayer??? – preguntó Molly mientras le ponía comida en el plato.

-ehh… yo… _(((diablos!!!))) _– Ginny no sabia que contestar.

-estabas muy cansada no???- se metió Hermione dándole una mirada para que siguiera con la repuesta.

-si… SI… por eso mamá me fui a dormir temprano…- contesto Ginny, cuando Molly terminaba de servirla el desayuno en su plato. Molly la vio como si no le creyera pero no le dijo nada, dirigiéndose a Ron preguntándole si quería mas pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione, así que no escucho a su mamá.

-Ron??? – pregunto Molly con cara de preocupación

-hey… digo mande??? – dijo Ron desviando la mirada hacia su mamá.

- te sirvo mas??

-si…-

Estaban por terminar de desayunar cuando un apenado Harry apareció en el la cocina. Estaba nervioso, pedir perdón es de las cosas más difíciles de la vida, pero lo tenia que hacer. Cuando entro, el silencio era sepulcral, la señora Weasley lo miraba con un mezcla de emociones en su rostro, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas un plato, mientras que Ron sostenía su cuchara en el aire entre su plato y su boca, Hermione lo veía con la boca abierta, mientras que Ginny lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior con esa chispa de complicidad en su rostro, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, al menos eso le pareció a Harry, mientras se dirigía frente a la señora Weasley, quien seguía aferrada al plato, Harry se lo quito gentilmente y Molly tenia lagrimas en los ojos, coloco el plato a un lado de la estufa, volteo a ver a Molly y dijo…

-Señora Weasley… yo… yo quería pedirle una disculpa… por mi comportamiento de ayer… y…

-Hijo… - exclamo Molly y lo abrazos maternalmente con fuerzas con lagrimas en sus ojos… - no tienes por que… entiendo… -

-No tenia razón para actuar así… yo… usted es como mi mamá… y yo no debí de gritarle… lo siento mucho…

-no se hable mas hijo… todo queda olvidado… siéntate y ahorita te sirvo… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… - le dijo mas tranquilo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Molly diera un gritito alegre.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y con una sonrisa algo extraña empezó a disculparse - Yo también quería disculparme con ustedes… yo… -

- Nee!!! no hay problema…- lo interrumpió Ron, con una sonrisa.

- Hermione todo bien…

- siii!! – mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarlo. Harry la abrazo y no dijo nada por que sus ojos estaban enfocados en la persona que estaba a un lado de Hermione. Le dirigió una sonrisa de esas que la derretían y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido diciendo –Gracias…- esta solo le sonrió coquetamente y le guiño uno de sus ojos color miel.

Hermione lo soltó y se acomodo de nuevo en su lugar, mientras le comentaba varias cosas y al mismo tiempo que la señora Weasley le servio su desayuno, pero Harry no estaba poniendo atención ya que sus pensamientos se habían quedado con la pelirroja, no sabia por que no podía sacársela de la cabeza, pero cuando lo miraba todo perdía sentido.

-Harry? -

- eh si?? – dijo distraídamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños… - Dijo Ron.

-Hey gracias!!! – contesto animadamente el cumpleañero.

-Felicidades Harry!!! – lo felicito Hermione.

-Hijo eres mayor de edad!!!-

-Si.. gracias!!!

Todos continuaron desayunando mientras que le contaban a Harry lo que habían hecho durante el verano, también planeaban un partido de quiddicth, nadie comento ni su comportamiento de los últimos tiempo ni tampoco lo sucedido en la "batalla final", algo que hizo sentir mejor a Harry, ya que tenia ganas de disfrutar de todo lo que se le estaba presentando, sabia que llegaría la hora de hacerlo pero por mientras disfrutaría de la vida, palabras sabias de Ginny _"o te aclimatas o te aclich…" _

-Harry… - interrumpieron la frase de Harry… - te llego una lechuza. – le dijo Ron, pasándole la carta.

- es de Dumboldore. – Dijo Harry - va a venir al rato… tenemos que hablar…- mientras se encogía de hombros con una cara de resignación, no quería hablar pero era necesario.

-Hey ma!!! – Dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio, todos la voltearon a ver, quitándole atención a Harry.

-si??… Ginny… -

-Me sirves mas… - dijo cambiando el tema, con una risa manipuladoramente inocente.

-a mi también. – exclamo Harry mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Ginny esa sonrisa que hacia que sus piernas se hicieran gelatina.

-Si claro…- dijo por ultimo Molly emocionada por que había regresado el apetito de Harry.

- - - - - - - -

Quien iba a pensar que un mago de la elite de Albus Dumboldore, estaría interesado en el final de un partido de uno contra uno de Quiddicth, pero no podía evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro añejo del director de Hogwards, ya que uno de los chicos que se encontraba afuera de la madriguera jugando como un adolescente normal con uno de sus mejores amigos, era uno de sus mayores orgullos, si no, el mas grande de todos.

No podía negar lo orgulloso que se sentía de Harry Potter, y de cuanto lo quería. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida del muchacho, y apresar de llevar la carga de ser el único que podía derrotar al señor tenebroso, siempre había sido un chico extraordinario y ahora era tiempo que empezara a vivir su vida, como debió de ser desde un principio, libre de toda carga.

Entonces dirigió su mirada a las personas que estaban en la cocina, a la menor de las pelirrojas, la menor de los Weasleys que estaban cortando zanahorias en la cocina, a ella deberían de darle las gracias del cambio Harry, ni con todo sus conocimientos y poderes, lo hubiera podido ayudar. Dumboldore sabia que nadie podía sacar de la depresión a Harry más que ella, y otra gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Cuando Lily y James Potter murieron, sabía que ahora dependía de él, el bienestar del pequeño Harry. Dejarlo con su familia, los Dursley, era lo correcto, pero quizás no lo mas aceptado, era lo que se debía hacer hasta que llegara el momento. Y cuando ese momento llegó, lo único que podía hacer Dumboldore era protegerlo y darle lo conocimientos para lograr su supervivencia cosa que había logrado con éxito, por que en el final, el, era el único que podía conquistar al señor tenebroso.

- Señor Potter… Señor Weasley… - dijo cuando entraron los jóvenes a la madriguera.

-Profesor… - Dijo Ron casi en susurro.

- Harry feliz Cumpleaños… - Lo felicito el director.

-Gracias… -

-yo voy con her…mi… voy… después te veo… - dijo nerviosamente Ron, ya que Harry tenia la vista puesta en su zapato, mientras que Dumboldore los veía por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

-Gracias Sr. Weasley.

De inmediato Ron salio rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba Hermione, bueno, también con su mamá y su hermana.

-es un bonito día… por que no caminamos un poco… este viejo necesita estirar las piernas.- dijo Dumboldore con una sonrisa amable mientras quitaba la vista de la ventana, a lo que Harry solo respondió asentando con la cabeza, dirigió su mirada a la cocina donde los estaban observando y cuando su mirada encontró lo que estaba buscando, esta, con una sonrisa acento con la cabeza, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, para seguir a su mentor, sabia que ahora las cosas iban a mejorar.

Después de un par de minutos en que los dos caminaban en silencio y que por la mente de Harry pasaban muchos pensamientos y preguntas, Dumboldore pregunto. – Como te encuentras Harry???

-ehh _(((como me encuentro???)))_… bien creo… - contesto distraídamente encogiéndose de hombros mientas metía sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-quisiera disculparme Harry… … o si… disculparme Señor potter, quise protegerte de la prensa, de las interrogaciones… mandándote con tu familia lo antes posible… pero creo que me equivoque… te deje solo cuando no debí de hacerlo, deje que te deprimieras… que te sintieras solo… pero muchas veces este viejo con todos sus conocimientos y con todos sus años de experiencia, no se puso a pensar en esos detalles… y cuando me di cuenta de mi error… ya era muy tarde… - dijo nostálgicamente el director.

- yo…yo no sabia que hacer o que pensar… no había nada después de Voldemord… para ser sincero… nunca pensé sobrevivir… sabia lo que tenia que hacer… No quiero ser como el profesor…

-No lo eres Harry… nunca lo has sido… y no lo serás.

-pero lo que hice…

-Si… un mal necesario…situaciones que siempre nos van a marcar… mas no nos van a consumir…

-estoy tratando de asimilarlo… Ginny… - encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose - Ginny me dijo eso… que tenemos que salir adelante a pesar de lo que hemos hecho… y que evite un peligro mayor… pero que a pesar de eso no me hace igual que el… - dijo Harry agachando la mirada, mientras Dumboldore lo observaba por encima de sus lentes.

-Un lindo consejo, de una bonita mente en un bello cuerpo… - comento Dumboldore con una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo como un tomate, ya que eso, ya lo había pensado _(((sobretodo lo del cuerpo)))_ pensó Harry y su sonrojo se acentuó aun mas, pero Dumboldore continuo - la señorita Weasley no deja de sorprenderme… muchos necesitamos que nos enseñen la luz que nos ayuda a salir y ver hacia adelante… hacia el futuro, muchos necesitamos de personas como Ginebra…

-si… -dijo en susurro Harry con una sonrisa, no sabia en si que había cambiado tan rápido, pero solo pensar en ella lo hacia sentir bien, sentir que algo valía la pena, el necesitada la luz de Ginny _(((solo la luz???)))_, se reprendió mentalmente ya que Ginny era su amiga, "Su amiga".

-Por otra parte Harry… como a partir de hoy eres mayor de edad… necesitas presentarte en el ministerio… lo se Harry… pero es necesario… - al ver la cara de inconformidad del muchacho - el resto de tus bienes los heredaros por Lily y James… juntos con la parte de la herencia de Sirius…

-pero… yo no…

-Remus y yo nos hemos encargado del papeleo… junto con tu contador…

-Tengo un contador??? – preguntó extrañado.

-O sii… - contesto con una sonrisa - tus padres no querían que tuvieras problemas para manejar tu fortuna…

-Fortuna!!! – Grito incrédulamente Harry. - Yo no…

-Ellos te explicaran lo necesario… mañana pasara Remus por ti para acompañarte.

-Pe… yo no…. gracias profesor… dijo sabia que aunque no quería o no necesitara mas, debería estar agradecido por lo que tenia, entre muchas cosas y sobre todo personas, uno de esas personas era el señor parado frente a el.

- no tienes por que, yo solo he dado fe de los asuntos todo lo demás a sido Remus…

-no yo… Gracias por TODO… - Harry se acerco a él y lo abrazo como un nieto abraza a su abuelo, si Harry salio vivo de la pelea, fue por las enseñanzas de su mentor, y eso, con nada podía compensarlo. Por el rostro de Albus Dumboldore salieron una lagrimas, Harry potter nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Su orgullo. Lo abrazo a un más fuerte ya que quería a ese muchacho como un abuelo quiere a un nieto.

- - - - - - - - - -

Continuará…

- - - - - -

Feliz día de San Valentín!!! y recuerden Deja la lujuria un mes...y ella te dejara 3, así que disfruten, no solo el 14 de febrero si no siempre!!! El amor no son solo 5 minutos!!! Pero protéjanse… eso es importante.

N/A: Este capitulo esta dividido, falta el cumpleaños de Harry!!! Así que están invitados para el próximo capitulo.

N/A: Sorry por no actualizar tan rápido pero mi musa inspiradora le esta dando por irse de vacaciones seguido y abandonarme!!! El caso es que la inspiración no llegaba… y si le sumamos que mi vida real esta de cabeza, no había podido terminar el capitulo… pero sigo escribiendo…

N/A: **Dejen reviews** para saber como voy y aparte para que me motiven a seguir escribiendo…

**GRACIAS!!!** Por leer esta historia… si pueden darse una vuelta por mi otro FF. Son bienvenidos a leerlo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: El día después de ayer… hoy. ****(2) El cumpleaños.**

**By: ****HuesosPotter**

Harry no sabia que hacia el día de su cumpleaños comprando ropa en Ottery St. Catchpole con Ron. Después de la comida Ron le sugirió si lo acompañaba al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y quizás a comprar ropa adecuada de la talla del oji-verde. Cosa que se le hizo muy extraña a Harry, ya que Ron nunca sugería cosas así. Así que desde esa hora, a pesar de las excusas que había puesto Harry, las cuales fueron ignoradas por todos, caminaron al pueblo, evitando que con eso Harry para regresar a su habitación,

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, ya habían visitado partes de la pequeña ciudad que ni siquiera era necesario conocer pero Ron insistió. Para Harry, era una perdida de tiempo, el pueblo era relativamente pequeño se podían ver las montañas y los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la pequeña ciudad, era un pueblo agradable, pintoresco. En otra situación o estado de animo, Harry lo hubiera disfrutadote amontones. Había tiendas, restaurantes y bares, una pequeña plaza y lo necesario de una ciudad poco urbanizada, pero Ron insistía ver esos pequeños detalles.

Con resignación Harry siguió a su amigo dentro de una nueva tienda de ropa, aun más pequeña que las anteriores, a las que ya habían entrado.

- ¿Que te parece esta? – Enseñándole un camisa.

- Ehh –

-No?? – Dijo Ron escogiendo otra camisa.

-Ron ¿no crees que con la ropa que compramos y que insististe que nos cambiáramos es suficiente? –

En la primera tienda en la que habían entrado, Ron insistió que se probara un par de prendas, unos jeans, unas camisas y playeras a su medida y unos tenis. Ron solo compró una camisa, e insistió en que ambos se cambiaran en el momento de la compra de las prendas. Harry pensó que eso se debía a que quería impresionar a alguien, se rió en sus adentros no podía creer que su amigo por fin se decidiera a dar el primer paso con su amiga.

Harry se puso los jeans, los tenis y una playera tipo polo, era raro que esta ropa tipo muggle no le quedara grande, la única ropa a su medida siempre había sido la de la escuela, aun le faltaba un poco de peso del que había perdido en las semanas de su depresión pero esperaba que en los días venideros lo recuperara.

-Ya esta anocheciendo?

-Si está bien todavía hay que regresar.

Y con eso emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la madriguera. La extrañeza en el comportamiento de Ron se acentuaba mas al tiempo en que una pequeña luz muy lejana de la única casa se asomaba en el horizonte, a varias millas del lugar.

Durante todo el trayecto tanto de ida como de regreso a la madriguera se había sentido perseguido y observado. _(((Me estoy volviendo loco)))_, con un suspiro siguió su camino. Pero no se quitaba de la cabeza la sensación de que algo o alguien iba siguiéndolos. Cuando le comentó a Ron este le contestó que lo mas probable era que se lo estuviera imaginando o que simplemente se hubiera vuelto a un mas susceptible a los ruidos por las situaciones que había enfrentado.

Un ligero sonido se hizo presente de nuevo. Sin avisar, Harry gritó:

-¡Expelliarmus!

Y un sonido hueco choco contra un árbol, haciendo que los pájaros que dormitaban en el frondoso árbol, gritaran y salieran volando junto con las hojas.

- Harry!!! – Gritó Ron sacando también su varita, apuntando también al objeto invisible que había caído, donde unos pequeños gemidos y pequeñas maldiciones se podían escuchar.

- Hey – Dijo el personajes que se quitaba una capa de invisibilidad.

-Tonks? – preguntó Ron bajando su varita, al visualizar el distintivo color de pelo de la mujer, que ahora era de color azul.

Harry aun tenía su varita apuntando a la supuesta Tonks, Ron pensó que en cualquier instante Harry iba a atacar. – ¿Donde fue que nos vimos por primera vez? – Pregunto Harry con ojos desafiantes.

-¿Qué? .. oh si…eh… en casa de tus tíos. Te llevamos a Grimauld Place.

Al parecer Harry le creyó ya que bajo su varita, y le extendió una mano a Tonks para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Nos has venido siguiendo? – preguntó.

- ¿Crees que Dumboldore los iba a dejar salir solos? – dijo Tonks mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus excéntricas ropas. Ni Ron, ni Harry pensaron en eso, era cierto, Dumboldore no iba a dejar que salieran así sin "protección", después de todo la situaciones peligrosas todavía no acababan, el mal mayor ya no estaba, pero las pequeñas fracciones aun persistían, sin contar a los chismosos y los reporteros.

- Buen desarme!... – comentó Tonks con una mueca cómica mientras se tallaba la espalda, al parecer le dolió el golpe contra el árbol.

-Gracias- dijo apenado Harry.

Y los tres retomaron el camino hacia la madriguera.

-Por cierto… Bonita ropa chicos – dijo Tonks concluyendo con una carcajada al ver la cara sonrojada de los dos amigos.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de lo Weasley lo único que había encendido era una pequeña luz en la cocina, el resto de la casa estaba en penumbras, al parecer no había nadie en la casa.

-Felicidades!!! – Gritaron varias personas apareciendo de golpe frente a él.

Las luces se encendieron y unos pequeños fuegos artificiales volaron por el lugar, globos, confetis y pancartas aparecieron de la nada, junto con una música animada y un pastel flotante que se dirigía desde la cocina. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños y menos una fiesta sorpresa. Todos los Weasley y parte de la Orden le sonreían, y por alguna extraña razón Harry sintió ganas de llorar por la emoción que lo embargaba, después de todo había gente que todavía lo quería a pesar de lo que había hecho.

Harry volteo a ver a Ron quien tenía una gran sonrisa. Los cabellos azules de Tonks habían cambiado a naranja mientras le guiñaba un ojo con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer el trabajo de ambos era mantenerlo ocupado durante la tarde.

Un abrazo efusivo lo embistió, la señora Weasley balbuceaba unas felicitaciones y las risas de los presentes se hicieron más fuertes, al ver la cara roja del festejado, cuando la señora Weasley liberó a Harry de su maternal embestida, la mayoría de los invitados se fueron acercando para entregar unos presentes y las respectivas felicitaciones. Pero a Harry le faltaba una persona, la buscó con la mirada pero no la halló, sumando una gran decepción a su estado de ánimo.

Cuando la algarabía se fue tranquilizando poco apoco, Harry se sintió abrumado. Y se fue alejando del bullicio, se acerco a un lado de las escaleras, y se sentó en uno de los primeros escalones. Aun no estaba con ánimos de estar rodeado de tanta gente, por una parte, se sentía feliz ya las personas que lo apreciaban estaban con el, cumpliendo un año más de vida. Los cuales en su situación y modo de vida era un gran logro. Debería estar con todos ellos, bailando, cantando, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro disfrutando de la comida, la bebida, las risas, pero no todavía no podía, todavía había una sombra en su interior que lo apartaba y lo retenía, razón por la cual se encontraba casi en un rincón de la escalera.

Absorto en sus pensamientos unas pequeñas manos le taparon los ojos, y no pudo evitar que su cara se iluminara con una gran sonrisa. Supo inmediatamente quien era, aunque sus pequeñas manos no eran del tipo de las delicadas como las de hermione, esta eran pequeñas y un poco ásperas por alguna extraña razón le agrado mucho, sabia que esas manos eran manos fuertes, decidas y trabajadoras.

De pronto sintió un calido susurro que le hablaba cerca de su oído – ¿Adivina quien soy? – sitió que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, y su estomago se tensó al igual que otras partes de su anatomía, a las que por el momento no les iba a prestar atención ya que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, y sobre todo no podía dejarse llevar ya que era Ginny. Ginny su amiga. Ginny la hermana menor de Ron. Ginny...

-¿Rowena Ravenclaw? -

-Hmm… no… no creo… - podía sentir la sonrisa de Ginny, así que siguió con el juego.

_-¿_Eloise Midgen?-

- Noo. – Dijo Ginny ofendida, dándole un golpecito en el hombro liberándolo de los ojos. Harry se volvió hacia ella acomodándose sus lentes, con una sonrisa.

-O eres tu!!!

- ¿Que esperabas? – cruzándose de brazo con una gran sonrisa, y Harry sentía que en su estomago estaban haciendo palomitas de maíz.

No pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, parecía que nunca en su vida la había visto con tanto detalle y que se estuviera dando cuenta que era una joven mujer en la plenitud de su vida. Se veía hermosa con la ropa que llevaba.

La forma en como la miraba Harry, hacia que el rostro de Ginny ardiera y que sus mejillas se pintaran con un color rojizo, Harry nunca la había visto de ese modo, y la hacia sentirse incómodamente bien. Aunque le faltaba un poco de peso, con la ropa que tenia se veía muy guapo, no había visto a ningún chico que se viera tan… tan apuesto, durante los últimos años se había convertido en un joven excelente, viril y sexy, y lo que hacia que se viera mejor es que no lo sabia o no se consideraba de esa forma, el día que Harry se diera cuenta de esos detalles y decidiera ponerlos en forma, muchas mujeres estrían en problemas, empezando por ella (((_Que los dioses me ayuden)))_ pensó Ginny. Necesitaba pasar por alto esos sentimientos que la hacían sentir una calidez desde dentro de su piel.

- ¿Qué haces escondido aquí?-

Harry solo se encogió de hombros pero no le contesto - ¿Dónde andabas? –

-Termine tarde de ayudar a preparar todo… y se me fue el tiempo- _(((sin contar que pase horas pensando que ponerme))) _pensó Ginny mientras tomaba del brazo a Harry para llevarlo de nuevo al centro de la fiesta.

- ¿Ya comiste?

- Nop.

-Bien, por que yo si me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Que raro. Un Weasley que tenga hambre.

Con una carcajada, Ginny lo llevo hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los refrigerios, donde disfruto de la comida, mientras reía de los gemelos quienes bailaban graciosamente algo que se llamaba Reggeton, que según la desaprobación de Molly Weasley era de lo mas sugestivo y sin sentido. A Molly casi le da un infarto cuando Ginny se les unió al baile jalando a Hermione.

-Hermione tu canción!!!

_Cambia esa cara de seria, _

_Esa cara de intelectual, de enciclopedia  
Que te voy a inyectar con la bacteria. _

_Pa' que des vuelta como machina de feria  
Señorita intelectual,_

_ya se que tienes el área abdominal, que va a explotar  
Como fiesta patronal, que va a explotar como palestino….. _

Para deleite de Harry y Ron, a pesar de las alegaciones de las señora Weasley no dejan de bailar. Ambos se quedaron embelesados con los movimientos de las amigas, mientras la música seguía. Harry nunca había visto a Hermione moverse de esa forma, inconscientemente volteó a ver a su amigo, quien estaba rojo hasta la raíz, respirando con dificultad, sentándose de inmediato en la silla más cercana.

Dumboldore trataba de seguir la música, como un director de orquesta que con la batuta seguía el ritmo, sentado entre McGonagall y Moody quienes trataban de guardar compostura, no dejándose llevar por la risa.

Tonks se unió a los jóvenes, con sus propios pasos, con una risa Harry la siguió con la mirada, mientras entraba en el círculo formado por Fred, George, Hermione y Ginny, quienes seguían bailando alegremente.

_Atrévete, te, te, te. Salte del closet,  
Destápate, quítate el esmalte  
Deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte  
Levántate, ponte hiper  
Préndete, sácale chispas al estanque  
Préndete en fuego como un lighter  
Sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper  
Que tu eres callejera, "Street Fighter" _

Dieron vuelta a modo que Ginny estaba bailando enfrente de el, y a Harry también le entró la necesidad de sentarse en la silla mas próxima, al parecer el era el único que estaba teniendo dificultades con las reacciones ante tales movimientos de Ginny, de lo contrario sería de los mas extraño ya que la mayoría de los presentes eran sus hermanos o personas que por los menos les dobla la edad.

_**  
**__Hello, deja el show  
Súbete la mini-falda  
Hasta la espalda  
Súbetela, deja el show, más alta  
Que ahora vamo' a bailar por to'a la jarda  
_

Cuando fue el turno a Ginny de pasar al centro del circulo, haciendo ademanes según la canción, pasando su mano por sus costados, flexionando las piernas y moviendo las caderas mientras su cabello fuego se movía al compás de sus movimientos, Harry se sintió envuelto por la necesidad de acercarse a Ginny, tomarla de las caderas y pegarse a ella, mientras ella se siguiera moviendo así, mientras se restregaba en el, para el.

Pero al parecer, la señora Weasley al ver a su hija en esos movimientos, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que se levantó y cambió inmediatamente la música a pesar de las protestas de los danzantes y para desilusión de Harry.

Era la primera vez que Harry sentía algo así, y para su sorpresa ese sentimiento le gusto muchísimo. No sabia que le estaba pasando con Ginny pero esperaba pronto averiguarlo.

Un par de horas pasaron desde que Ginny había sacado de su escondite cerca de las escaleras a Harry. Había evitado entablar conversaciones por mucho tiempo o con ciertas personas ya que sabía que le preguntarían por lo que había pasado durante la batalla final. Pero muy a su pesar no pudo evitar envolverse en la plática en la que estaba.

-Potter… que maldición utilizaste para matar a "quien tu sabes"? – Preguntó bruscamente Ojo loco Moody. Al escuchar esas palabras las imágenes en su mente fueron inevitables, los gritos de Voldemort cuando su cuerpo se reducía a cenizas, la rizas de los mortifagos, el dolor de su frente. Harry no contesto, no sabia que hacer quería salir corriendo y esconderse pero sus interlocutores, muy a su pesar no se lo permitían. Harry meneo la cabeza con desesperación.

-Es cierto. ¿Como evitaste que te matara muchacho?

Harry se sintió perdido, sus piernas no respondían y su mente no dejaba de repetir escenas amargas de su vida. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un vació en el estomago y su cuerpo pasaba. No sabia que decir que hacer. Lo único que pudo sentir en ese momento fue una mano que llenaba la suya. Paso la miraba de Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Ginny Weasley.

- Los siento señores… pero me tengo que llevar al festejado – Sin darles tiempo a responder Ginny haló a Harry y este la siguió, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.

Llegaron al jardín, durante ese verano habían cortado la maleza y el césped excedente, se veía bonito bañado por la luz de las luna, dando mas exuberancia a las plantas mágicas entre los maderos dispersos. Podía escuchar la música y el bullicio pero sabía que Harry necesitaba estar solo. Parecía un niño perdido en medio de la nada, se le partía el corazón a Ginny verlo de esa manera.

-Harry… - Harry la miró, se acerco a ella, la rodeo de la cintura y la abrazó, pegándola a el, hundiendo su rostro en entre el cuello de Ginny. Sintió los brazos de Harry que se aferraban a su esbelto cuerpo, paso sus manos por la espada y los hombros de Harry, esperando a que Harry se tranquilizara, era bonito tenerlo entre sus brazos. Harry aspiró el olor a flores y cítricos de Ginny, que unido al abrazo y las caricias de Ginny bastaron para tranquilizarlo un poco. Aspiro de nuevo ese olor que lo embriagaba y se alejó un poco de ella.

Harry seguía con las manos en cada lado de la cintura de Ginny. -Estabas pálido… pensé… - Con una de sus manos acarició el rostro de Harry, quien cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por le contacto parecía un pequeño cachorro quien busca la caricia de su amo. Harry besó su palma, y una corriente casi eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Gracias Gin. Gracias – Cuando esos ojos verdes la miraron, las emociones que despertaron, o mejor dicho reanimaron, fueron suficientes para que Ginny cambiara el tema.

- No te he dado tu regalo. – le dijo apartándose un poco de el – no es mucho pero…- Era una cadena con una placa plateada de las que usan los militares muggles, pero en esta aparecían mágicamente imágenes de los seres queridos de Harry, mientras que en el otro lado de la placa estaba labrada la frase "Lo que no nos mata, nos hace mas fuertes".

-Ginny… muchas gracias… - mientras veía como el rostro de Lily Potter le sonreí desde la pequeña placa. Los ojos de Harry brillaban de la emoción cuando se puso la cadena mientras que la plaquita colgaba frente a su pecho. Ginny le devolvió a sonrisa a Harry mientras una ligera música empezaba dentro de la casa. Ambos guardaron silencio y sus miradas se llenaron de algo parecido a lo comprensión y al entendimiento. Harry se acerco a ella la estrecho en sus brazos, ambos se abrazaron, e inconcientemente se movían lentamente al copas de la canción.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.  
_

Harry no sabia, como podía depender tanto de Ginny en tan poco tiempo, pero su presencia tranquilizaba su cuerpo, su alma y su mente. Se había convertido en su luz. En la luciérnaga en medio de tanta oscuridad. _(((Luciérnaga)))_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras se perdía en los preciosos ojos de Ginny. Ginny lo entendía y lo alegraba, lo enfrentaba y aterraba con esos sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos, mientras que de una forma calentaba su ser.

_The smile on your face _

_lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes_

_saying you'l__l never leave me  
The touch of your hand _

_says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all.  
_

No debería de estar así con el, Ginny no podía volverse a llevar por sentimientos confusos que con el paso del tiempo la harían sufrir. Pero no se podía negar que estar en sus brazos la hacia sentir segura, querida y necesitada. No podía apartar la mirada de él, de la expresión de su rostro pero sobretodo en sus hermosos ojos. No habían hablado ni una solo palabra durante el baile, pero las palabras en ese momento no se necesitaban. Ambos no podían estar más concientes de la proximidad del otro. Mientras sus manos y cuerpos se rozaban, en la suave danza.

_Es absurdo saber como hago tu voluntad  
Y te vuelves amor, luz en la oscuridad  
Tu no lo ves y está escrito en tu piel  
Yo lo escucho, lo siento, lo sé.  
Sonríe, si sé que tú puedes oírme  
Que tú piensas en mí  
Y yo puedo sentirte  
Estás entre el cuerpo y el alma  
Callada y total.  
_

La calida sensación de la mirada de Harry era suficiente para debilítala y deleitarla. Por el momento quería creer que Harry la necesitaba, aunque no fuera verdad, después se preocuparía por cerrar a su corazón y a sus sentimientos. Metió sus dedos en los pequeños cabellos de la nuca de Harry. Disfrutaría un poco que este pequeño momento, ya que sabia que no era libre para dejarse envolver por el efecto que Harry encendía en ella.

_The smile on your face _

_lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes _

_saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand _

_says you'll catch me where ever I fall _

_You say it best__, when you say nothing at all. _

Harry metió entre la melena pelirroja su mano tomándola de la nuca y acercándola a el. El brazo que rodeaba a Ginny de la cintura se hizo mas rotundo. Ambos experimentando la sensación de los contornos de sus cuerpos. Ginny era un poco mas baja que Harry pero ambos se amoldaban a la perfección. Sus labios se acercaron, en la clase de beso en el que la mayoría de las mujeres sueñan en sus fantasías.

El beso fue dulce y suave, sin vacilaciones, ni timidez. Los labios de Harry acariciaban los suyos y mordisqueaban su labio inferior. Ginny se olvidó de todo. Ya no escuchaba la ni música, ni el bullicio y ni los sonidos de la noche. Empezó a responder con entrega al besoy con una pasión de dolía.

Harry le abrió la boca con la suya y la invadió con su lengua, el beso se hizo mas profundo e intenso, las manos de el estaban alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros, dándole la bienvenida con su propia lengua. De todos los chicos a los que había besado nadie la besaba como Harry. Sentía que su cuerpo vibraba y se calentaba. Ginny se sintió tímida y culpable por tales reacciones, pero no termino el beso, que seguía con la mis profunda intensidad.

_Th__e smile on your face _

_Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes _

_Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand _

_Says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
Lo entiendo mejor, _

_when you say nothing at all._

Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban en su mundo, Harry nunca había besado de tal modo a alguien, pero con Ginny era como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran de mucho tiempo atrás, la boca de Ginny era dulce, calidad y apasionada, respondía de la misma forma a la de Harry, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, no le importaba nada, solo la persona que tenia entre sus brazos.

-Ginnyyy… mi mamá te esta buscando!!! –

Ginny se aparto de inmediato, estaba sonrojada y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por lo besos de Harry. Harry le regaló una sonrisa antes de que ella se marchara a toda prisa, Ginny paso a un lado de Bill, y entró a la casa.

Harry miró a Bill, pensando en que explicación le iba a dar, del comportamiento con su hermana. Pero Bill solo le sonrió y meneando la cabeza con un carcajada entro de nuevo a la casa dejando solo a Harry.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Feliz cumpleaños Harry – Dijo y entro de nuevo a su fiesta.

- + - + - + -

Por fin terminé este capítulo, no había podido terminar por diversos factores y problemillas. El caso es que aquí esta, espero que les guste a mi me gustó que es lo importante.

Así que espero que me dejen reviews, cada que recibo uno me hago presión para escribir mas rápido ya que me motivan a seguir.

Muchas GRACIAS a los que siguen esta historia, espero que le guste.

La primera canción es "Atrevete te te", de Residente Calle trece. (Las uvitas entenderán por que esta aquí… Solo denle vuelta 360!!!)

La segunda es "When you say nothing at all", de Ronan Keating con Paulina Rubio. La canción original, sale en Nothing Hill, pero por alguna extraña razón me gusta esta versión.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Dudas y Balances**

La mañana era calida, las aves cantaban y en el cielo azul el sol brillaba con entusiasmo, sentándose bajo un frondoso árbol de espaldas a la casa, Ginny estaba confundida y desolada. Lo que la hubiera llenado de júbilo; lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la tenia angustiada e indecisa, pero sobre todas las cosas confundida.

Que había incitado a Harry a besarla de aquella forma, no lo sabia, pero que la había provocado a ella a corresponderle con tal frenesí, tampoco lo sabía. Ella ya no lo quería, se decía una y otra vez, solo eran amigos, se repetía también. Se conformaba con eso. Si, Harry era guapo y la fantasía del héroe romántico de casi toda chica del mundo mágico, durante algún tiempo también perteneció a ese club, años después simplemente era Harry Potter, su amigo.

Ginny tenía un novio que la quería, que la cuidaba y la trataba de una forma que a cualquier mujer le encantaría. Era atento, bueno, guapo, estable y sobretodo la hacia sentir segura con respeto a sus sentimientos y acciones. _(((Lo quiero)))_ pensó¿entonces por que estaba ahí afligida pensado y repitiendo el beso una y otra vez?, no quería poner en juego la relación de casi un año con su novio.

Había evitado a Harry durante el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana hasta que Remus Lupin pasó a buscarlo para ir al ministerio. Lo había evitado deliberadamente, para poner en orden sus pensamientos, y aún con la calma que le daba el paisaje calido de la campiña y sentarse bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito, no podía calmar su ansia interior. Cuando Harry regresara a la normalidad por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que ese hombre nunca entraría en el standard de la normalidad, volvería a ocupar su sitio de siempre, a interpretar a la amiga que siempre estaba ahí para él. Por que si se ilusionaba, acabaría peor de lo que fue en un principio, ya que esta vez no solo estaría embelezada con él, sino que acabaría perdidamente enamorada de él, ya que según ella aún no lo estaba.

No sabia que iba a hacer, pero de una cosa estaba segura, Harry por el momento necesitaba su apoyo y su compañía, como amigos, se repitió nuevamente.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer, iba a comportarse normalmente con él, ya que estaba segura que el entraría en razón y después vería que ese pequeño incidente había sido un error. _(((Si. Dos pequeños errores. ¿Donde rayos aprendió a besar así?)))_.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Era extraño pero la vida ya no le parecía oscura ni deprimente. Al contrario parecía que el sol brillaba al máximo en el cielo, las nubes claras de la mañana y los colores de las calles más vivos que nunca. Y sabía que su cambio se debía a una persona Ginny Weasley. Le hubiera gustado verla y hablar con ella antes de irse pero Remus lo había pasado a buscar a temprana hora de la mañana par llevarlo al Callejón Diagon para su cita con el contador a esa hora de la mañana no había muchas personas en el callejón, cosa que agradeció ya que no quería causar un gran revuelo.

Se encaminaron a Gringotts, dirigiéndose a una oficina con una puerta de madera labrada y con una enorme placa dorada que decía "D.C. Warren"

-¿D.C.?

-Duende Contable – aclaró Lupin.

-Ohh

Entraron la oficina. Era de gran tamaño pero no lo aparentaba por el gran número de libros, diarios, y pergaminos dispersos por la oficina. Todo estaba en un desorden acomodado. En las esquinas posteriores había algo parecido a unas básculas. Junto al escritorio había un gran ábaco que se movía mágicamente. Otros libros y pergaminos estaban encaramados uno sobre otros sobre el gran escritorio, obstaculizando la visión de una pequeña criatura detrás del escritorio. Era un duende ya muy entrado en años, con el poco cabello que le quedaba de un color grisáceo. La luz que había en el lugar hacían brillar su calva, la nariz aguileña y sus profundos ojos estaban sumergidos en el pergamino en el cual estaba escribiendo.

-Siéntense.-

Harry pensó que no había notado que están ahí pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Harry imitó a Lupin quien bajaba unos libros de una silla para poder sentarse frente al escritorio. Harry hizo lo mismo con la silla que le correspondía.

Se sentaron y Harry se perdió en el mapa que estaba en la parte superior colgado en la pared detrás del D.C Warren. Desde que entraron varios minutos atrás no habían dicho nada y Harry ya se estaba incomodando. En pequeño personaje dejo la pluma en el tintero, alzó la vista a Lupin y luego a Harry y con una sonrisa extraña, desapareció las pilas de libros del escritorio con un chasquido de sus largos dedos.

- Señor Potter, por fin nos conocemos.

- Ehh… -

- El parecido con su padre y su abuelo es sorprendente. – le dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Remus y el D.C. empezaron a hablar de situaciones de las cuales Harry no tenia la menor idea, aparte que estaba lo suficientemente distraído recordando un acontecimiento de la noche anterior para ignorar la conversación. Hasta que le pasaron unos documentos con nombres de lugares, cifras y fechas. Cuando sus ojos llegaron al final de la lista de sus proyecciones financieras, Harry se quedó atónito.

-¿Señor Potter se encuentra bien?

- ¿Harry? –pregunto Lupin preocupado.

- ¿To- Todo eso es mío?

Y el si de Remus retumbó en la oficina del señor Warren con la carcajada que dio.

-Efectivamente señor Potter. El monto final del balance que tiene es sus manos solo es el resultado de las inversiones y ahorros de todos estos años. Así comos el monto de sus cámaras aquí en Gringotts.

_(((¿Cámaras?))) _

- ¿No pensaba que solo tenia lo que a estado utilizando? – le dijo el D.C. con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Ahora, la primera hoja se refiere al número de propiedades y vienes raíces que se compraron y las heredadas antes de la lamentable defunción de sus padres. Muchas de las propiedades han pertenecido a su familia desde tiempos remotos al igual que las que le dejo su padrino.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien? – puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico quien parecía estar verde apunto de vomitar.

Harry sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa estaba anonadado. ¿Qué iba a hacer el con tanto dinero¿Qué iba a hacer con tantas propiedades¿Qué …

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué voy a hacer con todo eso?. Yo no se nada de negocios, de inversiones… yo… ¿Remus?

- La mayoría de todos los datos que están en tus manos se manejan desde aquí. Warren y yo nos encargamos de ver y controlar todas tus finanzas. Las propiedades se manejan mágicamente, se protegen solas y el servicio domestico las mantiene habitables. –

Harry seguía verde y pálido de la impresión. Aun no asimilaba todos los datos. Pero su cerebro trataba de trabajar al máximo para poder ordenar sus ideas.

-Como ya eres mayor de edad tienes que decidir como quieres que se siga manejando todo este patrimonio.

Después de unos cuantos segundos Harry se dirigió al D.C. Warren - ¿usted trabajó para mi abuelo y mi papá?

-Si. Así es.

-Remus¿te puedes seguir haciendo cargo de todo esto?

-si Harry será un placer. Pero también tendrás que tomar decisiones con respecto a todo esto. – Harry asintió con la cabeza ya no viéndose tan afectado.

-Señor Warren. ¿Quisiera seguir trabajando para este Potter? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Será un placer joven Potter. Solo tendremos que renovar el contrato mágico.

- Perfecto. Remus tu contr…

- No. – dijo tajante Remus sabia lo que iba a hacer Harry, era una noble decisión pero el lo ayudaría por gusto y no podría aceptar lo que le iba a ofrecer Harry. – Harry para mi es un gusto ayudarte y hacerme cargo de tus cosas…

-Pero necesitas ganar algo. No es justo que…

- No. – Lo interrumpió Lupin – no es necesario yo…

-Señor Warren – Harry ignoró al que fuera su maestro – A partir de ahora quiero que se le de una suma justa por los servicios a J. Remus Lupin, como hombre de confianza de la familia Potter.

-Muy bien.

Harry no tienes por que…

- No Remus ya esta. No es justo que trabajaras sin ningún beneficio.

-Señor Potter le aconsejo que visite sus propiedades… para que las conozca y se familiaricé con ellas al igual que con su personal.

-Me parece perfecto le avisaré a Albus. Bueno, nos retiramos.

-Gracias por todo señor Warren – dijo Harry, se acercó al escritorio y le dio la mano al duendecillo para despedirse.

-Cualquier duda no dude en contactarme joven Potter.

-Gracias.

-Lupin estamos en contacto.

-Así es. Hasta pronto.

- a por cierto señor Potter, la últimas vez que sus padres estuvieron aquí dejaron esto en mi poder – Harry se acerco de nuevo al escritorio y el duende le entrego una carta membretada.

Harry le temblaba la mano al tomarla pero no le importó, dio las gracias otra vez y salió de la oficina seguido por Remus Lupin.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Remus y Harry entraron a la cocina de la madriguera, donde Hermione supuestamente estaba leyendo ya que estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que tenia el libro al revés. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían llegado, si no fuera por la señora Weasley que les ofreció algo de comer, a lo que tanto Remus como Harry rechazaron ya que después de salir de Gringotts visitaron Hogwards donde almorzaron con el director de la escuela.

- ¿Donde esta Ginny? – preguntó Harry discretamente a Hermione.

- en su recamara.

- Ok gracias – le contestó visiblemente entusiasmado, se despidió de Remus parándose de la mesa para ir directo con la joven pelirroja, antes de salir regreso a un lado de Hermione – Por cierto tienes el libro al revés. – no esperando repuesta salió de camino a la recamara de Ginny.

No fue necesario que contestara Hermione ya que el rubor que recorrió su rostro fue suficiente para avergonzarla, discretamente para que no lo notaran ni la señora Weasley ni el Ex-profesor. Había tratado de leer pero concentrarse había sido difícil, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos hacia un pelirrojo en especial. Ron nunca se había comportado con ella del modo en que lo hizo la noche anterior o como lo hizo durante la mañana en la que se habían quedado solos. La había llenado de cumplidos, haciéndola sentir bonita. Pero no importaba ellos estaban bien como amigos, y su amistad era mas importante y no lo iban a perder por una tontería, así que prefirió quedarse a leer dentro de la cocina haciéndole compañía a la señora Weasley que acompañarlo al estanque, donde estarían medio desnudos, cubierto de agua, bajo la luz del sol y… Con un suspiro trató de seguir con su lectura, para dejar a Ronald fuera de su cabeza.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Harry subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a la habitación de Ginny. Quería verla, hablar con ella, contarle lo que había sucedido con el D.C. Warren y la conversación con Dumboldore, pero sobre todo quería que estuviera junto a él cuando leyera la carta que le habían dejado sus padres.

Cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta de la habitación toco un par de veces, no hubo respuesta, iba a intentar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ginny lo observó y le dedicó una calida sonrisa, estaba sorprendida, pero su sonrisa, iluminó su rostro. Harry pensó que debería tener una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja pero no le importó.

-¿puedo pasar? –

Ginny no contestó, solo se hizo aun lado, dejándolo entrar a la recamara. Harry nunca había entrado en la habitación de Ginny, y lo que vio le agradó de inmediato.

No era una habitación totalmente femenina, pero se notaba que las que las personas que ocupaban esa habitación eran mujeres, no es que supiera como fueran los cuartos de las niñas pero eran tan diferentes a las recamaras del resto de los Weasleys o de las de Dudley que se notaba la diferencia a leguas.

Era una recamara poco espaciosa, las dos camas que se encontraban en ella estaban acomodadas a la perfección para que el espacio sobrante fuera el necesario. Vio varios detalles de la habitación que le llamaron la atención, libros acomodados, las camas hechas, un póster de la nueva escoba de moda y el un poster de las Weird Sisters pegados en la pared, y una gran ventana donde se podía ver el horizonte y las cumbres que rodeaban la madriguera, sus ojos siguieron examinando el lugar, hasta que se posaron sobre una foto que estaba encajada en el marco del espejo del tocador.

- ¿Nunca había visto esta? – dijo Harry mientras la observaba mas de cerca, empujando sus lentes con su dedo para acomodarlos. Ginny reprimió una sonrisa, a pesar de ser toda una celebridad y un mago famoso, los lentes a su parecer, lo hacían ser mas real. Que había algo que recordaba que el no era de todo perfecto, hizo a un lado esos pensamientos.

- ¿No?

- no ni siquiera recuerdo que no las tomaran – tomó la fotografía. Era una foto en la que tanto Ron, Hermione, Ginny y él saludaban a la cámara, Ron tenia un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, y Harry estaba recostado sobre el sillón de la sala común, lo que se le hizo mas extraño es que no recordara que les tomaran esa foto, sobretodo el no acordarse de que esa escena, ya que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el regazo de Ginny mientras esta acariciaba su cabellera.

Ginny supo lo que estaba pensando Harry, le quitó la foto de las manos y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar – fue hace mas de un año… acababas de regresar de entrenar con Dumboldere… Colin estaba probando su nueva cámara-

-ohh –

El silencio se hizo en la habitación ambos sin saber que decir. Esa foto significaba mucho para Ginny, no solo por el hecho que estaban los 4 juntos, sino por lo que significaba para ella, quizás Harry no recordara esa noche en la sala común pero ella si, siempre recordaba cada situación con el.

Esa tarde había llegado agotado después de su entrenamiento con Dumboldore como era costumbre todas las tardes, se sentó a un lado de ella para platicarles como estuvo en esa ocasión su entrenamiento. Sin previo aviso se recostó sobre el sofá y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Ginny, tanto a Ginny como a Hermione les sorprendió bastante ese gesto, pero ni Ron, ni Harry lo tomaron en cuenta, era como si fuera natural estar apegado de ese modo a Ginny, empezó a relatarle el entrenamiento e instintivamente Ginny empezó a acariciar su cabello, metiendo sus dedos entre esa cabellera negra que tanto le gustaba, Ginny aún no sabia por que había hecho eso, pero era algo natural acariciarlo y parecía que para Harry era natural dejar que Ginny lo acariciara de tal modo, parecía un gatito acurrucado para que su amo lo acariciara.

Ginny dejó de un lado sus pensamientos eso no la ayudaba en nada, tenia un novio al que quería y Harry no se iba a interponer en eso. Después de todo ellos solo eran amigos. Ya no sentía nada por él, lo quería sí. Solo, pero SOLO como amigo. _(((¿por que estoy pensando otra vez en eso?)))._

Harry nunca había entrado en su cuarto y no esperaba verlo o estar a solas con él, desde lo sucedido la noche anterior¿que le iba a decir?, no quería que su amistad se perdiera después de todo llegar a ese punto le había costado mucho.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que alguien dijo algo.

-¿Cómo te fue? -

- bien – mientras se encogía de hombros, no dándole importancia de lo que se había enterado, pero por alguna razón le daba pena decir que tenia mucho dinero, para el eso no era importante.

Ginny con un sonrisa le preguntó - ¿así que descubriste que eres _"asquerosamente"_ rico? – no pudo contener la carcajada cuando Harry se sonrojó.

-¿Te importa? – preguntó muy serio.

-No. Siempre lo hemos sabido Harry… tu familia era de las mas prominentes en el mundo mágico. Pero eso a ti nunca te ha importado¿por que me debería de importar a mi?, no me gusta ser pobre, pero el dinero no lo es todo, hay cosas mas importantes en la vida.

Con esas palabras Harry se relajó, no quería que ella se alejara o lo que era peor que lo quisiera solo por su dinero, una vez escucho decir "que si por interés me quieres mejor no me quieras", no lo había entendido en ese momento, pero ahora para el, era importante que Ginny lo quisiera como solo Harry.

Harry se fue acercando a ella, hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Ginny pudiera reconocer la esencia varonil de Harry, no quería mirarlo por que sabia que estaría perdida si lo hacia.

-Es bueno saberlo – le dijo Harry mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla, lo miró, y supo que estaba perdida, la sonrisa de Harry era de lo mas encantadora, ya no era un niño, era un hombre y el cuerpo de Ginny estuvo conciente de eso, no se podía quedar ahí, con el, con su cercanía, desvió la mirada, hacia una de las camas y eso fue un error, por que no pudo evitar imaginar como seria estar ahí con él, por un momento tuvo miedo de desear tal cosa.

- Si..ehh… ¿que mas pasó? - se separó un poco de él, Harry supo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, su cara estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirarlo, era hermosa, _(((¿por que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de todo esto¿Hasta ahora? Ya lo sabias)))_

- el D.C. Warren me dio una carta de mis papás…

- Ya la leíste?

- Nop… yo… no la quiero leer solo…

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- Si… yo… gracias Gin… ¿la leemos más tarde? Tengo que hacer mis maletas y…

-¿Te vas?

-solo un par de semanas… dijeron que me haría bien visitar mis propiedades… no..

-no quieres ir… - lo interrumpió Ginny, ya que sabia su respuesta, que muy en su interior era la misma de la de ella.

-si y no… aquí está todo lo que me hace bien. Aunque quisiera conocer todos esos lugares… - Harry tomo delicadamente el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos, estaba hermosa, los ojos de Ginny estaban posados en sus labios, se humedeció los de él - No quiero ir – susurró Harry.

Ginny no escuchó lo último que dijo Harry toda su atención recaía sobre los labios del hombre al que no se podía resistir, que la llamaban con la miel a la abeja, no sabia que tenían esos labios o simplemente él, pero no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Así como tampoco podía dejar de anhelar que los rozara con los suyos, como solo el sabia como hacerlo. En toda su experiencia, nadie lo hacia como Harry.

Harry se acercó un poco mas, podían sentir sus respiración, que se agitaban bajo la suya, Ginny posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, él tomo de lleno sus rostro entre sus manos, se acercó mas anhelando el rose de sus labios, exquisitos como el mas dulce néctar de una preciada fruta.

Ginny separó los labios por la expectativa de lo que sucedería, rozaron sus labios en una timada caricia, sabiendo que era el parte aguas, de la pasión que ambos encerraban…

-Ginny, adivina… - Hermione se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Tanto Harry como Ginny se separaron como si el contacto mutuo los quemara - oh, lo siento yo…

-no hay problema Hermione – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa – ya me voy. Nos vemos al rato… - dirigiéndose a Ginny. Y para sorpresa de ambas amigas, se acercó y beso la comisura de los labios de Ginny, dejándola impactada y sobretodo sonrojada. Acento con la cabeza y le sonrió a Hermione dándole un fraternal beso en la mejilla, saliendo muy contento y sobretodo emocionado con la pelirroja.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había interrumpido y sobretodo lo que había visto.

- ¿Ginny que…?

- No se Hermione… simplemente no sé…

- ¿vas a cortar a…

-No. Lo quiero… y Harry… no se que esta pensando…

-se van de viaje… Ron y él…

Ginny no contestó, por alguna extraña razón, la cual aun no comprendía, no quería que se fuera, que la dejara, pero sabía que eso no podía ser. necesitaba el tiempo para pensar en lo que quería para su futuro, decidir en dejar por un lado a Harry seguir como estaba en su vida y que su corazón no sufriera o simplemente dejarse llevar por el anhelo escondido de su corazón y saber que al final ella seria la que saldría perdiendo.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +

N/a: Dejen reviews... por fa... para saber como voy!!!

**¡Gracias a lo que leen esto y sobretodo a los que se dan el tiempo de dejar comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gut Reise**

Harry estaba nervioso por el contenido de la carta, la cual reposaba entre sus pertenencias más valiosas. Era la primera escrita de puño y letra de sus padres hacia él.

Después de la cena tanto Harry como Ginny se excusaron, y subieron a la habitación que ocupaba Harry. No habían hablado mucho desde la interrupción de Hermione en la habitación de Ginny, y Harry sospechaba que Ginny lo estaba tratando de evitar, se ruborizaba cada que él la veía o trataba de hablar con ella, pero no podía evitarlo ya que en verdad le gustaba ver como reaccionaba ante él.

Cuando se terminaron de comer Ginny a un lado de él, le dijo que era tiempo de subir para leer la carta. Harry tenia un nudo en el estomago desde entonces, daba gracias por tener a su lado a Ginny. Si alguien debía estar a su lado en esos momentos era ella. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos, pero algo estaba pasando entre ellos en esos momentos, Harry sospechaba que la relación de su par de amigos iba pronto a cambiar. Volteó a ver Ginny y se preguntó en si su relación también cambiaría.

- ¿Empezamos? – Preguntó la pelirroja, Harry solo acento con la cabeza. Se veía inmerso en sus pensamientos, Ginny pensó que parecía uno de los niños nerviosos esperando a ser llamado por el sombrero seleccionador.

- ¿quieres leerla tú?

- No. Yo… - el suspiro que siguió dejo inconclusa la respuesta de Harry, y Ginny entendió que dependía de ella leer el contenido de la carta.

Se sentó aun lado de él, para que a pesar de que ella leyera, el pudiera ver el contenido de las hojas. Harry observó detenidamente a Ginny, está le regaló una sonrisa y tomó su mano dándole un fuerte y significativo apretón. Ginny empezó a leer.

_Harry, nuestro pequeño hijo._

_Te extrañará el contenido de esta carta, y esperamos con todo nuestro corazón que esta no sea la última que te escribamos. _

_Los días son difíciles para el mundo, principalmente para el mundo mágico, nuestra única alegría es que estamos los tres juntos._

_Mañana tendremos que escondernos para asegurarnos que nuestra pequeña familia este bien._

_Sabemos que algo grande y sobretodo peligroso se acerca, si estas leyendo esto, significa que desgraciadamente no sobrevivimos, pero estamos seguros que tu estás bien, hijo._

_Lily esta en estos momento contigo en tu habitación, si vieras los hermosa que es tu mamá, y la magnifica bruja que es. No dejo de dar gracias de tenerla conmigo._

_Harry, estamos orgullosos de ti, grandes cosas te esperan en el futuro, y solo rogamos poder estar junto a ti cuando sucedan. _

_Queremos creer que todo va a salir bien, y que vamos a disfrutar el verte crecer, escuchar tus primeras palabras, llevarte por primera vez a King Cross, saber de tu primera travesura en la escuela (estoy seguro que serás un merodeador…), tu primer partido de Quidditch, o todos esos sucesos que van a pasar en tu porvenir._

_Harry, eres un niño amado y deseado. Cuando nos enteramos que ibas a nacer, fue el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas. Los hermosos ojos de tu madre, brillaban con una felicidad más allá de las palabras. Me sentí el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, y orgulloso de saber, que tanto Lily como yo formamos a un pequeño ser, que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, esa felicidad no fue nada comparada al momento que te vimos en nuestro brazos, eras el bebé mas hermoso que habíamos visto, todo papá a de decir eso de sus hijos, pero en verdad eras hermoso. _

_El regalo más grande y valioso que Lily me pudo dar. _

_Harry, daría mi vida por ustedes, sin dudarlo por un segundo. Los tiempos son difíciles, grandes desastres y maldades azotan el mundo, y nuestra familia por desgracia esta en el centro de la tormenta. _

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, recuerdos o consejos que quisiera darte. Al escribirte esta carta, se nos parte el corazón al pensar que puede ser la última que te escribamos, queremos que esta carta llegue a tus manos en tu mayoría de edad, estamos seguros que superaras todas aquellas adversidades que hemos venido cargando con nosotros desde antes de tu nacimiento. _

_Ahora que eres un adulto, hay cosas que tendrás que enfrentar y por triste que parezca tendrás que afrontarlos. Las decepciones, las tragedias, las dolorosas realidades de la vida, y no solo en la eterna pelea entre el bien o el mal, entre lo bueno o lo malo, si no simplemente la vida tiene todos esos matices los cuales dependiendo de las decisiones que tomemos o las que dejamos de tomar conllevan. Las afrontaras, ya que eres fuerte Harry, lo puedo ver aún cuando apenas eres un bebé, lo sé por que eres el hijo de un merodeador y la magnifica Lily Potter. _

_Harry, soy mamá, sabes mi niño, estas aquí con nosotros escribiendo esta carta para tu futuro, has estado inquieto, creo que sabes todo el camino que nos falta por recorrer. Tanto a James como a mi, nos encantaría que otras fueran las circunstancias y poder disfrutar de nuestros amigos y conocidos contigo._

_Quisiera disculparme, si no pudimos estar físicamente contigo en tu formación, o si no pudimos hacer las cosas mejor para tu vida, quizás las cosas materiales las cuales te pudimos dejar no fueran suficientes para compensar la que pudimos significar. _

_Quizás estas palabras sirvan de consuelo en momentos de flaqueza o cuando las cosas o las personas sean difíciles. _

_Recuerda llenar tu corazón de amor, por que el amor te dará fuerzas cuando las necesitas, por que sin él, nadie estaría a salvo o no valdría la pena luchar por seguir adelante. Rodéate de tus amigos, por que los amigos son los hermanos que escogemos y la vida es mucho mejor cuando estas rodeados de ellos. _

_Todos tenemos que creer en el bien dentro de las personas y el amor que nos rodea, solo por que algunas personas escogen comportarse y actuar de cierto modo no significa que sean malas. _

_Hay tiempos confusos y algunas veces las personas, quizás por rabia o por impotencia, atacan ciegamente a los objetivos más convenientes. Nunca dejes de creer en el bien que hay en las personas. Estamos seguros de eso. Muchas ocasiones en tu vida, vas a depender del bien de los extraños, y siempre vas a encontrar buenos magos y muggles allá afuera. Siempre y donde sea. _

_Ama, y deja que te amen, el amor es el poder al que nadie puede destruir._

_La vida no es fácil Harry, hay mucha adversidades, se paciente y aprende de tus errores y de las personas que son mas sabias que tu._

_Ama todo lo bueno y rechaza todo lo malo. Recuerda que con grandes poderes, las responsabilidades son aún más grandes. _

_Estamos orgullo de ti, de lo que sabemos que has hecho de tu vida hasta ahora, aunque no estemos contigo, recuerda de siempre estaremos a tu lado. _

_Siempre. _

_Recuerda que te amamos incondicionalmente. _

_No dejes de luchar por lo que amas, lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas._

_Tus Padres_

_Lily & James_

La carta estaba escrita por ambos padres de Harry, a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran se podía sentir el amor dentro de ellos, las lágrimas recorrían los rostro de los jóvenes que ahora tenían la carta entre sus manos.

- Te querían tanto, Harry. – El rostro de Harry estaba bañado por lágrimas, solo asintió dejando caer libremente las lágrimas, Ginny quien también liberaba sus propias lágrimas, abrazó a Harry, este, se acomodó entre su regazo.

- ¿por que Gin?... no es justo…

- shh, tranquilo Harry...

- cuando estaba chiquito y me encerraban en la alacena, me preguntaba por que nadie me quería… - al verlo de esa forma desamparada mientras hablaba de su infancia en casa de sus pariente, a Ginny se le partió el corazón, no imaginaba como sus tíos lo pudieron tratar de esa forma, cuando apenas era un niño, no cuando sus papás estaban tan preocupados por que el estuviera bien en todo el desarrollo de su crecimiento. - a veces culpaba a mis papás por no quererme lo suficiente… sabia que estaban muertos pero de todos modos los culpaba por dejarme… n-no sabia… no sabia lo que había pasado… yo… - las lágrimas interrumpían la narración de sus memorias – cuando supe que era un mago y llegue a Hogwards todo cambio, poco a poco… descubrí que mis papás, que ellos en verdad dieron todo por mi Gin… estoy vivo por ellos… por todo lo que hicieron… y esto – tomando la carta como si fuera el objeto mas frágil y preciado de todos – sabia que quizás no iban a sobrevivir… - mas lágrimas lo hicieron callar ya sin poder seguir con su explicación, las propias lágrimas de Ginny también hacían difícil su respiración, lo abrazó con fuerza y Harry se dejó tomar entre los brazos de las pelirroja, llenándose y tranquilizándose con su esencia, todo era diferente, todo iba a ser diferente, ahora la tenia a ella, ya no estaría solo.

Sintió los labios de Ginny en su mejilla, dándole pequeños besitos mientras acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo, sus caricias y besos eran sedantes y tranquilizantes para su alma y su corazón, y sus palabras aliento para todo su cuerpo y su mente.

- Tus papás en donde se encuentran, están orgullos del hombre en que te has convertido… a pesar de todo lo que has pasado Harry… eres un hombre bueno, respetuoso… honorable… te preocupas por los demás, Harry yo te… - se interrumpió esas palabras y pensamientos estaban prohibidos, su corazón no podía permitirse retomar esos sentimientos… - lo que te escriben… lo que querían para ti… a tu forma, a tu modo, lo has logrado, aun te falta mucho por recorrer Harry, pero has cumplido con sus expectativas y aunque no las hubieras hechos Harry, aun así te seguirían amando… siempre… -

Harry la observo detenidamente mientras hablaba, no sabia como lo hacia para llenarlo de ese modo, dándole esperanza, consuelo y anhelo. En cada mejilla de su rostro recorrían las líneas de sus lágrimas, haciendo que sus ojos cafés como la miel, brillaran de una forma exquisita tomando una tonalidad verdosa en el centro de la coloración miel, Harry estaba perdido en su mirada. Se acerco más a ella y la estrecho en sus brazos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos estuvieron calmados, las lágrimas de ambos se habían detenido, solo dejando ligeras marcas en sus rostros, Harry se fue acomodando en la cama hasta que su cabeza estaba acomodada entre el regazo de Ginny, Harry observó a Ginny quitarse las ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos antes de cerrar sus ojos verdes, su respiración se fue calmando mientras Ginny lo acariciaba metiendo sus dedos en la cabellera de Harry, él podía sentir la sensación de esos dedos pasar delicadamente en sus cabellos, no sabia como lograba ese efecto en él, solo ella lo podía hacer, ni Ron ni Hermione quieres eran sus amigos mas cercanos tenían ese don con él. Solo ella, su luciérnaga. Su luz en la oscuridad, algo por lo que estaba muy agradecido con los dioses por mandársela.

-Gracias Ginny - mientras tomaba la mano que la acariciaba y la acercaba sus labios plantándole un delicado beso en la palma, haciendo que un descarga de electricidad recorriera el cuerpo de Ginny, - gracias por estar aquí conmigo - quería retirar la mano pero Harry empezó a acariciar con su pulgar la parte interna de su muñeca mientras la ponía sobre su pecho, y las sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella, Ginny no podía dejarlas fluir.

Retiró la mano, haciendo que Harry abriera sus ojos y se sentara en la cama - no tienes que agradecerme nada Harry. Somos amigos y… - la mirada que le dirigía Harry fue suficiente para hacerla callar... –Harry acarició su rostro quitando con su pulgar el pequeño rastro de sus lágrimas, no dijo nada, ni el, ni ella, solo cerró sus ojos para llenarse de esa prohibida sensación. – y-ya es tarde… - logró decir, apenas en susurró, por alguna extraña razón no sabia a lo que se refería si era a sus sentimientos o la alta horas de la noche.

Se levantó de la cama, tratando de salir lo antes posible de ahí. Sabia que Harry no entendía el significado de sus palabras, aun ella tenia la confusión de las mismas, necesitaba poner distancia, dándole una excusa para salir de ese habitación – mañana tienes que levantarte temprano… yo… -

Harry le regaló una sonrisa tentadora, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba de frente a ella. – ¿te tienes que ir? – preguntó mientras acariciaba con el torso de sus dedos su mandíbula derecha _(((¡ay! otra descarga)))_ gimió Ginny para sus adentros.

-si… -

- ¿me puedo despedir mañana?

-si… buenas noches Harry – entonces Harry se acercó a ella y besó la comisura de su boca, Ginny cerró los ojos y retrocedió dos pasos, ni siquiera supo como salió de la habitación, llegando a tropezones hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, tratando que su respiración se tranquilizara rogando por que Hermione no la hostigara con preguntas, pero Hermione no estaba en la habitación a pesar de lo tarde que era, algo que agradeció enormemente.

Harry no tenía sueño, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, sus padres, la carta, el viaje, Ginny… _(((Ginny)))_, no podía dormir, quizás Ron aun estuviera despierto, así que si dirigió a su habitación, toco un par de veces y antes de que tocara la chapa, esta se abrió ligeramente, Ron sacó la cabeza por la pequeña abertura que hacia el marco y el borde la puerta, a pesar de la tenue luz se podía ver que tenia las puntas de sus orejas tan rojas como un tomate.

- ¿Harry… que…

-estabas dormido… lo siento… yo…

-si bueno…

-ok, buenas noches…

-si… - le contestó Ron. Pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara y que Harry girara para retirase un ruido sonó dentro de la habitación de Ron seguido del maullido de Crookshanks quien salía campante por la puerta, maulló de nuevo a Harry y bajo por las escaleras. Ron se petrificó en la puerta.

_(((Crookshanks)))_, pensó Harry¿el mismo Crookshanks que últimamente no se despegaba de Hermione para nada?, entonces Harry entendió que Ron no estaba solo en su habitación, ver la cara de Ron no tenía precio. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero por el bien de ambos, y no se refería precisamente a él y a Ron, si no más bien a Ron y a su amiga allá dentro, asentó con la cabeza y dijo – nos vemos mañana… - dirigiéndose a su habitación escuchando como la puerta de la recamara de Ron se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Harry solo durmió un par de horas, estaba despierto antes del alba. Se metió a dar un baño para cumplir con sus deberes matutinos y para relajar su cuerpo. Tardó una hora dentro del baño hasta que escucho a la señora Weasley bajar a la cocina, no faltaba mucho para ver a Ginny, se pasó toda la noche pensando en ella, despertándose con una carpa de circo entre las sabanas,_ (n/a: jaja el que entendió, entendió.) _últimamente le sucedía seguido pero no lo podía evitar, Ginny invadía hasta sus sueños.

Entró en la cocina donde la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno, se sentó en unas de las sillas de la mesa, mientras esperaba que el resto de la casa despertara.

Cuando terminó su desayuno Molly le comentó - Ve a despertar a Ron, Remus ya va a llegar… -

Harry solo asentó con la cabeza, tardando un poco más en el ultimo fragmento de su desayuno, no quería tener un episodio como el de ayer, y encontrar a sus amigos en una posición comprometida. No se podía retrasar más cuando Ron apareció completamente vestido para desayunar sorprendiendo a la señora weasley.

- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

- ehh… tengo hambre… - le contestó a su mamá cambiando el tema, sus ojos chocaron con los de su amigo y Harry no logró definir lo que expresaban.

- voy a subir… -

- si… Harry, puedes despertar a Ginny y a Hermione por favor… - con el nombre de Hermione, Ron se atragantó con su desayuno, mientras la señora Weasley le daba palmaditas en la espalda, Harry subió las escaleras, para despertar a Ginny, ya que Hermione era seguro que ya estaba despierta.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió, Hermione casi choca con Harry al momento de salir, al mirar quien era, puso los ojos como platos y se sonrojó sosteniendo con fuerzas su kit de aseo. Murmuró unos buenos días antes de salir casi disparada al cuarto de baño. Harry quería soltar una carcajada pero no creía que su amiga se lo tomara a la ligera si lo hacia.

Entró a la habitación, donde el astro rey empezaba a hacer su aparición por la venta, trató de no hacer ruido cuando cerró la puerta. Se le veía tan tranquila durmiendo, nunca la había observado dormir, algo mas fuerte que él, lo detuvo al pie de la cama para obsérvala con detalle, su cabellera roja extendida en las blancas almohadas, y su rostro lleno de paz hicieron que su cuerpo se tensara y que su imaginación volara. Intentó deshacerse de esas reacciones, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo.

Ginny era una persona madrugadora, se despertaba casi tan temprano como la señora Weasley, todo lo contrario a los hombres de su familia quienes dormían hasta que alguien tenía que despegarles las sabanas, vociferarles en los oídos o hasta que el hambre los despertaba. Después de lo de la noche anterior, era normal que no estuviera despierta como todas las mañana, no tenia palabras para agradecerle su conform de la noche anterior.

Había algo en ella que lo atraía como nunca nadie lo había hecho, no sabia como pero algo en la forma que le sonreía o en su forma de tratarlo, que lo atraía demasiado. No sabia cuando empezó a sentirse así, pero simplemente quería estar cerca de ella. Era su lucecita en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando sus sentimientos crecieron a convertirse en esa opresión en el pecho, no podía definirlo. Ese mounstro dentro de su pecho que rugía cuando la veía, estaba con ella o la besaba, hacia que cada momento de contacto entre ellos fuera mas intenso.

No era tiempo de expresarle todo lo que sentía, pero cuando regresara del viaje lo haría, no quería dar el siguiente paso a su relación y tener que alejarse de ella, tan solo el pensar que no la vería un par de semanas solo siendo su amiga, era difícil, sería mucho mas teniendo una relación sentimental.

Durante estos últimos días había pensado en ella constantemente, y no simplemente con sentimientos puritanos, debería de estar avergonzado del tiempo que pasaba en la ducha liberándose de esos pensamientos, pero en verdad, no lo estaba. No era del tipo de muchacho que pensará constantemente en eso a pesar de la edad, siempre habían otras cosas que ocupaban sus pensamientos, pero ahora se sentía más cercano a la realidad, y sabía que gran parte se lo debía a ella. Sus sentimientos eran profundos, y estaba seguro que ella le correspondía.

Un sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Harry, quería acariciar su rostro, parecía una muñequita, la muñeca mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Se sentía como esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas que esperaban que sus princesas despertaran con el alba al sentir el rose de los labios de sus amados, no la iba a besar, no por que no quisiera, pero no se podía tomar esas libertades, al menos no todavía, así que espero un ratito mas.

Estaba teniendo el sueño mas maravillo que había tenido, aunque no sabia exactamente donde estaba, con quien, ni el porque, se sentía que era la persona mas feliz del planeta. Se encontraba en un lugar donde el paisaje era maravillo, una casa rodeada de árboles y vegetación colorida, se encontraba a espaldas de ella, estaba sentada en unas de las sillas del jardín de su casa, estaba segura que esa hermosa casa era de ella, estaba esperando a alguien, impaciente, emocionada, se sentía la mujer mas dichosa de la tierra, sabia que él la estaba observando en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó sentándose a un lado de ella, acaricio su rostro y la besó.

Harry vio como su Ginny sonreí aún completamente dormida mientras ronroneaba un par de palabras, parecía un gatito mientras se acurrucaba más a su almohada. Harry se acercó un poco mas a ella, con el dorso de sus dedos acarició la circunferencia de su hermoso rostro sin hacer contacto con su piel, no quería interrumpir su sueño, ya que parecía que lo estaba disfrutando en grande, a pesar de que ya era hora de que se marchara, retiró la mano.

Su escoba volaba por encima de un terreno verde esplendido, podía sentir su cuerpo varonil detrás de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y su calida respiración en parte de su cuello. A pesar de la brisa fría que chocaba en su rostro y cuerpo, se encontraba de maravilla. Aterrizaron y él, la tomó de la cintura enfrentándola a él, acercó su rostro y sus labios lo recibieron gustosa, ya que sabia que su lugar, era entre sus brazos, con él.

Ginny podía sentir el calido sol veraniego que tocaba su rostro, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos la sonrisa que le provocó sus sueños a un estaba en sus facciones, cuando por fin despertó por completó, lo vio.

- Harry… - dijo somnolienta sin perder la sonrisa mañanera, debería de estar hecha un desastre, pero no le importó ya que el rostro de Harry reflejaba algo que no podía explicar pero que la hacían sentir extrañamente cómoda y… bonita. _(((¿Cuanto tiempo tiene aquí?)))._

- Bella Durmiente. – la llamó con una voz quedada mientras apartaba del rostro de Ginny un mechón rebelde de su cabellera pelirroja. Haciendo que con ese gestó, Ginny se sonrojará, no sabía exactamente a que se refería, sabia que era bonita pero no una belleza ni nada especial. _(((Necesita nuevos lentes)))_ pensó Ginny.

- ¿Que hora es?

- Temprano… No quería irme sin despedirme…

- ¿a que horas se van?

- en un par de minutos… creo que Remús ya esta abajo.

- Ou... erm… ¿van a tardar varias semanas?... – preguntó Ginny sin poder evitar la desilusión de su voz. Harry sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Regresamos para tu cumpleaños… no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.- No era correcto lo que sentía, pero su corazón se aceleró un poco por la afirmación de Harry. – Gin… te voy a extrañar…

- Yo igual… pero solo son unos días, vas a conocer muchos lugares… y encontrar más cosas y recuerdos de tus papás. – Harry no contestó solo acento con su cabeza, se sentía nostálgico pero en el fondo sabía que quizás pronto tendría la oportunidad de recorrer todos esos lugares con ella. – además a nadie le caen mal una vacaciones… - inconcientemente Ginny trazaba círculos en la palma de la mano de Harry, la que reposaba sobre sus regazo, mientras con la otra Harry apoyaba parte de su peso en la cama del otro lado de Ginny, la tenia casi rodeada y al parecer ninguno de los dos era conciente de sus actos.

- Cuídate Harry… aún hay personas que quieren…-

- Shhh… - Harry calló a Ginny posando su pulgar por el labio de esta. La yema de su dedo vagó sobre su labio inferior con una ligera caricia que ella podría haber confundido por un beso. – no te preocupes… voy a estar bien… - Ginny podía sentir que su corazón se desbocaba, sonaba tan deprisa y tan fuerte que temió que se le saliera del pecho o peor aún, que Harry lo notara.

No podía quitar sus ojos de esos labios carnosos, su dedo aun seguía acariciando su labio, los separó un poco, y retiró su dedo cuando sus labios se acercaron a los de ella. Ginny podía sentir la calidez de la boca de Harry sobre la suya y no le importó. No le importó que ella estuviera con alguien más, o que él solo estuviera confundido, tampoco le importaron el resto de explicaciones que su mente arrojaba para no disfrutarlo, pero simplemente no las tomó en cuenta.

No cuando lo único que quería era que la boca de Harry siguiera haciendo su magia sobre la suya. Harry acarició su rostro hasta posar su mano sobre la nuca, pegándola mas y así profundizar aun más el beso, la boca de Ginny se abrió para darle la bienvenida al resto de la boca de Harry, pero un – Harry, ya nos tenemos que ir… - interrumpió el resto de su beso.

-Oii… amm… yo… te espero abajo – el rostro sonrojado de Ron les dirigió una mirada sombría, observo a su hermana y después a Harry, y sin más cerró la puerta y desapareció de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido de su posición la única diferencia era que sus bocas ya no se tocaban y los dos observaban con el seño fruncido la puerta cerrada.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, acarició de nuevo el rostro de Ginny, pero esta bajo la cabeza apenada, Ginny sabia que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, y menos cuando ya dos de sus hermanos la habían sorprendido en el acto. Un beso no tenia nada de malo, pero no era correcto cuando a la persona que besaba no era su novio actual.

-Gin… - Ginny suspiró y enfrentó la mirada de Harry, tenia que hablar con él y explicarle que eso ya no podía seguir sucediendo, el sabia perfectamente que ella tenia novio y que no estaba bien lo que hacían no cuando ella no era libre para hacer tal cosa, su novio la quería y ella lo quería, eso era la realidad, esto que tenia con Harry lo que fuera que tenían, tenia que acabar y punto.

- Gin… me tengo que ir… - le regaló un sonrisa sincera – necesitamos hablar… -

-Si…-

-Pero…-

- hablaremos cuando regreses.

- Si. – se levantó de la cama se acomodo los lentes y besó con un rápido beso los labios de Ginny - Te voy a extrañar…

Y sin decir mas salió de la habitación, dejando a una sonrojada y apenada Ginny, tanto su corazón como su cabeza era un cocktale de sentimientos, dudas y remordimientos. La ausencia de Harry, le serviría para pensar, centrarse y retomar el camino trazado, el que Harry había puesto patas para arriba desde el primer momento que la besó.

Quería quedarse con ella y hablar de lo que sentía pero si lo hacia, después no querría realizar el viaje, además ya estaba todo listo y Remus y Ron lo esperaban a bajo. Por la reacción de Ron al sorprenderlo con su hermana en tal situación, iba a ser un viaje largo. Harry suspiró, echo un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y bajo las escaleras.

La señora Weasley los despidió, y caminaron al punto de acariciando, donde partirían a su destino. Remus notó que algo le sucedía a Ron, ya que caminaba un par de pasos detrás de ellos y no había dicho una sola palabra, al menos que los ligeros gruñidos que hacia, fueran sus elocuentes palabras. Cuando llegaron al punto de aparición, Ron ya no pudo contenerse y encaró a Harry.

- ¿Que te traes con mi hermana Potter? -

Para sorpresa de Remus, Harry no negó nada y con una sonrisa pícara, que ni al mismo Sirius le hubiera salido mejor, – Hablamos en Godric Hollow – le contestó Harry Antes de desaparecer, seguido de un encrespado Ronald Weasley.

Este viaje iba a ser divertido, Remus soltó una pequeña carcajada ante tal pensamiento, - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de los jóvenes merodeadores.

- + - + - + - + - + - +

**N/A:** Les voy a contar un poco del por que de mi retraso, primero el trabajo y las tareas de la maestría me tiene vuelta loca, pero eso es lo de menos, siempre me he dado tiempo para sentarme a escribir, pero el último par de meses las cosas en mi casa han estado medias creepys, medias feitas, mi abuelita, quien es como una segunda madre para mi, le diagnosticaron cáncer de hígado, el problema es que ya no se puede hacer nada mas, por motivos de su edad y por lo avanzado que esta. El ver a mi mamá y a mis tíos tratando con su tristeza para que esta no se haga notar para que mi abuelita esta bien, es difícil.

Les cuento eso a modo de justificación, por que las veces que me he sentado a escribir o a dibujar, empiezo pensando en las historias, pero después simplemente mi mente se va a todos esos detalles laborales, estudiantiles y familiares que ocupan mi alrededor.

Ahora bien no voy a dejar de escribir, simplemente creo que me voy a tardar como siempre…

VOY A TERMINAR LAS HISTORIAS… tanto esta como las otras que estoy escribiendo.

**A hora con respecto a esta historia: **

Me han llegado varias sugerencias y comentarios de quien es el dichoso novio de Ginny en esta historia. Tengo pensado todo el desarrollo de la historia, pero en todo esto me puedo permitir cambiar ciertas cosillas, y una de ellas, es el novio de Ginny.

Así que les tengo una pequeña encuesta: - ¿Quien es el novio de Ginny? - Manden su propuesta…

Ojo: los nombres que se mande tienen que estar de acuerdo a este tipo de fanfic…

Por otra parte DEJEN REVIEWS después me deprimo por que no tengo todos los que deseo, así que hagan mi día y denle click en REVIEW…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SUS COM****ENTARIOS Y ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capit****ulo 7. ¿Diferentes sentimientos?**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

Era una mañana fría para ser verano en el valle de Godric Hollow. La neblina que recorría las calles era densa y húmeda, dando un panorama grisáceo a los colores del pueblo. Harry ignoró a un malhumorado Ron, quien estaba cruzado de brazos junto al punto de aparición fuera del pueblo.

-Potter… - Murmuró Ron.

Harry quería reírse de la actitud de su amigo, pero eso sería un error sabiendo lo protector que era con su familia y más con su hermana. Así que le contestó lo más serenamente posible.

- Ahora no Weasley.

Harry estaba emocionado por los lugares que habían pertenecido a su familia, pero principalmente este, donde empezó todo para él, el último lugar donde estuvieron juntos sus padres y él, donde había tenido una familia, instintivamente pensó en Ginny, deseaba que estuviera junto a él en estos momentos, suspiró fuertemente, Remus apareció ante sus ojos, interrumpiendo con eso sus pensamientos hacia la pelirroja. Remus les sonrió señalándoles el camino empedrado de la entrada del pueblo. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la plaza principal, Harry se tuvo de pronto, al igual que sus acompañantes, en medio de la plaza se encontraba un monumento con tres personajes un hombre, una mujer y un niño de brazos.

El corazón de Harry retumbaba en su pecho, los personajes del monumento eran sus padres James y Lily, y él, cuando apenas era un bebé. Volteó sobre su hombro para mirar a Remús quien también estaba observando la estatua con aire nostálgico.

- La colocaron aquí a conmemoración de la guerra.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago solo asintió y observo de nuevo la estatua de su familia, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, _(((mis papás))),_ se repetía una y otra vez, orgullo, admiración, y sobre todas las cosas amor, presionaban su pecho, el no estaría ahí, si no fuera por ellos, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Sin pensarlo se acerco a la monumento y posó su mano en el frió material, respiro profundamente y un gracias escapo de sus labios es un susurro.

Sintió la mano de Remus en su hombro con un ligero apretón.

- Sigamos… - le dijo Remus.

El ex profesor fue el primero en seguir el camino empedrado, Harry sabia al ver a su amigo que Ron estaba en un parte aguas, entre mostrar su apoyo y seguir enfadado por el "honor de su hermana". Harry le dirigió un sonrisa y Ron asintió, mostrando con eso que estaba con él, siempre. Ambos siguieron a Remus por la vereda.

Se podían ver en el lugar las demás construcciones que conformaban al pueblo, una taberna, una oficina de correos y una iglesia con un cementerio en la parte trasera, junto con algunas viviendas, dando una ligera privacidad a los habitantes, Harry decidió que Godric Hollow le gustaba mucho. Pero la casa que tenia frente a él le gustaba mas, pensó mientras admiraba la gran casona victoriana frente a sus ojos, estaba parado en el primer escalón de los 5 que conformaban las escaleras exteriores de la entrada. La puerta principal era de una madera labrada blanca, así como la paredes exteriores, con unos ventanales que combinaban perfectamente con las tejas rojizas a dos aguas (/\). Era una casa de dos plantas calidad y sólida, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un gran anhelo invadir su pecho, subió los últimos escalones, hasta que llegó al porche y la casa quedó olvidaba, ya que una placa ocupó toda su atención.

Remus sabía que Harry necesitaba un par de minutos antes de entrar a su casa. Lo observó desde la ventana mientras lo veía acercarse y apoyar la frente en la placa, Ron ya estaba instalándose en la que seria su habitación en el segundo piso.

Harry entró a la casa, Remus lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó preocupado el ex profesor, después de todo, grandes cambios se habían realizado en muy poco tiempo dentro de la vida de Harry.

- Mejor que nunca. – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, a la que Lupin regalo otra.

- ¿Qué opinas? –

El salón era cálido y confortable y del gran ventanal podía ver el exterior del jardín y el resto del empedrado de la calle, así como pequeños abortos que rodeaban la fachada, en el salón había una chimenea y otras puertas que se dirigían a otras habitaciones de la casa.

- Me gusta mucho… pensé que… -

- ¿La habían destruido?

- Si.

- Casi lo hicieron pero los elfos lograron remover todo las destrozos y las manchas, excepto una… esa nunca a la han logrado remover.

-Donde pasó… - susurró Harry mientras tocaba su cicatriz.

- Si. – No necesitaban más explicaciones para recordar lo sucedido.

- Ron está en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba…

- Gracias Remús, por todo. – Dijo Harry para después subir por las escaleras, pasó en frente de la habitación que iba a ocupar Ron, no hizo nada por hablar con él y siguió desempacando sus pocas pertenencias. Así que Harry siguió de largo, hasta que llegó a la habitación principal.

Cada uno se alojó en una habitación diferente de la casa, con el humor de que tenia Ron desde que lo sorprendía besando a su hermana, era mejor poner un poco de distancia, había tratado de evitarlo durante el tiempo que estuvieron merodeando la casa y alojándose en sus habitaciones, pero cuando Harry bajó las escaleras y entro a la cocina supo que ya no había modo de evitar las preguntas de Ron.

- Estoy esperando Potter… -

Harry se acercó a la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina y se sentó en unas de las sillas. Ron estaba sentado con el respaldo de las sillas al frente apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo, Harry tenía que reconocer que su amigo cuando quería verse amenazador era imponente.

- ¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?

- Ron… yo…

- No quiero que la vayas a lastimar ¿entiendes?…

- Ron no…

- ¿Entiendes?, por muy mi mejor amigo que seas, no voy a permitir que lastimes a Ginny… no quiero que…

- Ron yo la quiero…

- ¿Qué?

- La quiero. Yo… yo no se como, ni cuando… creo que siempre la he querido y no… ella me entiende Ron… es… es especial… cuando regresemos se lo voy a decir… creo que ella siente lo mismo…

- Pero… - de todo lo que Ron imaginó que le diría Harry nunca pensó que fuera eso, Harry no decía ese tipo de cosas, a aparte a él le gustaba – ¿y Cho?

- ¿Ella qué?

- a ti te gustaba ella…

-Ron eso fue hace años… y lo que siento por Ginny no se compara con nada… si ella me acepta la puedo hacer feliz… por que ella me hace feliz… yo… Ron no me veas así…

- N… no entiendo ¿Qué te hizo?... Tu no… -

- Lo sé… - le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que el cambio en él, se debía a la pelirroja, y tenia que dejarle saber a Ron sus "honorables" intensiones después de todo esperaba que Ron entendiera. - Ron, no la voy a lastimar… no podría… la quiero… voy a cuidarla te lo prometo.

- Me das tu palabra.

- La tienes.

- Bien. – Ron se acercó a Harry, y por un instante Harry pensó que su amigo lo golpearía, Harry esperó el golpe, el cual nunca llego, pero si una carcajada de Ron y un efusivo abrazo.

Harry le devolvió el gesto y supo que también era tiempo de proteger el honor de su casi hermana.

- ¿Que te traes con Hermione?

Como contestación, las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas como la grana y giró dando la espalda a Harry. Ahora era a Harry a quien le tocaba hacer las preguntas, estas dos semanas iban a ser muy divertidas.

- - - - - -

Una Semana. Una semana desde que se fue. Una semana de no poder dejar en él. Una maldita semana en que sus sentimientos, su cabeza, su corazón y sus anhelos dormidos no habían descansado.

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito fuera de la madriguera donde siempre iba para tratar de pensar y relajarse, sus sandalias descansaban a un lado de donde ella estaba, le gustaba sentir la humedad del pasto bajo sus pies desnudos, el olor a la tierra húmeda y la paz que transmita el ambiente del campo, le traspasaba esa paz, paz que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Pensó que la ausencia de Harry, la calmaría que los pensamientos y lo sentimientos que ella creía dormidos y olvidados, y que en las ultimas semanas habían cobrado vida, se tranquilizarían.

No le gustaban esos sentimientos.

Ella quería a su novio, este verano cumplirían un año y ella estaba contenta con él. En verdad lo amaba. Pero la presencia de harry había cambiado algo o todo, no sabría bien. Le había encantado la forma en que la besaba, la forma en que esos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban y la forma en que su cuerpo duro se amoldaba al de ella o el solo recuerdo del olor característico de la piel de Harry la volvía loca.

Era realista, esa "relación" no iba a dar nada mas, ni siquiera se le podía llamar relación a unos cuantos besos y caricias robadas. Harry sabía perfectamente que tenia otro compromiso con otra persona, y parecía que a é no le importaba, pero a ella supuestamente si _(((Supuestamente)))_ suspiró con ese último pensamiento.

Tenia que tomar la desición de seguir con el camino que había tomado tiempo atrás y dejar que Harry tomara el suyo. Solo había dos opciones, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y alejarse de él y volver a la rutina de amigos, o dejarse llevar por esa fantástica emoción de sentirse en sus brazos, amarlo como ella sabia que podía y al final recoger las piezas de su roto corazón.

Seguir con su vida o tener un corazón roto.

Apoyo su rostro en sus rodillas mientras con sus brazos abrazaba fuertemente sus piernas. Ya no quería llorar. Era lo que había hecho en toda la semana. Pensar, llorar, anhelar y de regreso a la realidad.

Si era completamente realista, tenia miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a salir herida, por que sabia que si continuaba con eso, lo que fuera que tenia con Harry iba a terminar completamente destrozada emocionalmente, pero no podía negar que le gustaba sentirse querida por el joven que era el príncipe azul de sus sueños y fantasías. El olor de su piel, la acosaba. El recuerdo su cuerpo, de sus besos, la atormentaban.

No debía sentir de ese modo. No con él, ya no con él.

Necesitaba alejarse de Harry Potter, por protección. Para proteger a su corazón, le iba a costar trabajo, lo sabia, mas teniendo tan cerca, por lo que faltara del verano, pero poco a poco s alejaría de él.

Una vez lo hizo y había funcionado. Lo lograría de nuevo. Lo sabía, Harry lo superaría, quizás no lo comprendería ahora, pero con el tiempo lo superaría. No es que él la amara realmente, posiblemente se sentía atraído por ella por que no tenía más opciones de elección y por que lo había ayudado un poco. Peo cuando regresara a la escuela se daría cuenta que los jueguitos con su amiga Ginny Weasley, solo habían sido eso, jueguitos.

Había tomado su decisión, seguiría con su vida, sus actividades, con su novio al que amaba y enfrascaría de nuevo sus sentimientos.

Se levantó, colocándose sus sandalias y caminó de regreso a la madriguera donde Hermione irónicamente estaba teniendo sentimientos similares entre la amistad y el amor con un pelirrojo que precisamente era su hermano.

No siempre las cosas salen como uno lo planea y el destino o las circunstancias, así como los sentimientos no se pueden controlar.

- - - - - -

N1: **Sigo escribiendo.**

N2¿Seamus – Oliver o Dean? (¿Quien es el novio de Ginny?)

N3: si me siguen leyendo después de todo los retrasos **MUCHAS GRACIAS**, y a los que dejan reviews no tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que me motivan para no dejar este fic de un lado. GRACIAS.

N4: El próximo capitulo. El cumpleaños de Ginny.

**Visiten Amortentia/Foros. Hay Drabbles, Fan-arts, Manipulaciones, etc. Etc. Etc. **(hay 2 drabbles y 2 fan-arts míos, uno de los fan arts, es de este fic)


	8. Chapter 8

Tengo vacaciones así que aquí estoy aprovechando mi tiempo…

Jazu, Jor, Paloma, Silvia… Feliz Navidad y espero que tengan un excelente año nuevo, mucho mejor en todos los sentido que este 2008. Que la inspiración y su tiempo se pongan de acuerdo para seguir con buenas historias. Las quiero, siempre espero sus platicas ayudan a la imaginación y a la presión… que las musas estén con ustedes (jaja bien guerra de las galaxias jaja).

Besos

Karla

*****

**Capítulo 8: ¡Luciérnaga feliz cumpleaños! ****(Parte 1)**

**By: Huesos_Potter ("The Red Queen of Wands")**

"_La interpretación de los sueños es un camino innegable al conocimiento de las actividades inconscientes de la mente…"_

_(Sigmund Freud)_

- * + * - * + * - * + * - * + *

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo aún minutos después de aterrizar. El sol estaba en su punto, brillando con toda intensidad en el cielo azul de ese agosto. Ginny estaba acalorada y la agitación de su respiración la ayudaban a despejar su cabeza del tumulto de emociones de las últimas semanas, desde que uno de sus amigos puso su mundo de cabeza. No es que Harry no hiciera eso siempre con ella, pero estaba tan confundida con sus sentimientos y emociones que concentrarse había sido difícil, gracias a los Dioses unos momentos de vuelo con su vieja barredora siempre la ayudaba de despejar sus pensamientos.

-¿Lista?

-Si… - contestó Ginny con una gran sonrisa a su amiga quien la esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso.

Ginny se sentía relajada después de su vuelo en escoba de todos los días, respirar el aire fresco y limpió del aire llenaba sus pulmones y la tranquilidad que se tenía en los alrededores de la madriguera relajaban su cuerpo y por lo tanto su mente.

Caminaron juntas hacia la casa entre risas y tonterías, Ginny con su escoba en mano mientras que Hermione caminaba con su libro bajo el brazo, el tema de Ron y Harry había llegado a su fin por un acuerdo silencioso entre ambas amigas. Hablaban de todo y a la vez de nada pero ese tema era un taboo entre ambas.

Una carcajada sonora nada propia de Hermione sonó al entrar a la madriguera, Molly terminaba de alimentar a una lechuza gris, lechuza que era extraña para ambas amigas.

-¿Y esa lechuza mamá? – preguntó Ginny al entrar a la cocina.

-La envió Remus- Contestó jocosamente la señora Weasley mientras giraba para preparar el almuerzo.

Ambas amigas se observaron tratando de animarse mutuamente a preguntar lo que ambas querían saber pero sin lograr expresar la pregunta. No fue necesario formular tal, ya que la contestación al silencio repentino llego por parte de la señora Weasley.

-Llegan mañana. No dicen a qué horas.

Con esas palabras ambas amigas tuvieron para perder el sueño esa noche. Hasta que el cansancio por fin las venció a pocas horas del alba.

Ella amaba ese lugar, el lugar que su subconsciente dibujaba en sus sueños. No podía imaginar de donde su imaginación había proyectado tal lugar o la persona con la que compartía esa maravillosa casa, pero esa persona en ese lugar era todo lo que ella deseaba. Aun no podía distinguir o su subconsciente no matizaba del todo el rostro del extraño con el que compartía esos maravillosos momentos, pero su inconsciente matizaba cada uno de sus sueños.

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo disfrutando con su amado extraño, su casa de campo. Celebrando algo que no podía distinguir pero que la hacían sentir amada y deseada. En una simple palabra, dichosa.

Él rodeo con sus brazos su esbelta figura mientras compartían un cálido beso, haciendo recorrer con un delicioso escalofrió el delgado cuerpo de Ginny. Podía escuchar las aves cantar, un pequeño perro ladrar cerca de la casa y en la lejanía un ruido seco no propio de su fantasía.

Ginny rompió el beso y sonrió a su amante, mientras tomaba la mano de él, que era más grande que la suya, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

El sueño cambió de pronto, y otro ruido perturbó su sueño, sin que su subconsciente lo tomara en cuenta, podía sentir la agitación de cuerpo calmarse y relajarse entre los brazos del hombre que la amaba, mientras continuaban esa vieja danza marital.

Hermione estaba preocupada por su amiga, Ginny estaba sonrojada y agitada como su hubiera corrido un maratón en sus sueños, no había sido una buena noches para ambas, no habían logrado dormir hasta alta horas de la madrugada, y Hermione no sabía si despertar a su amiga para que recuperar el sueño compensado así, el ajetreado día que las esperaba, sin contar que los objetos de sus insomnios llegarían en cualquier momento.

Ginny ronroneó mientras seguía disfrutando de su sueño mientras alguien la llamaba a lo lejos. No le importó quería ignorar todo menos este momento.

-¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione por segunda ocasión. Su amiga la ignoró de nuevo mientras se acomodaba ligeramente con una sonrisa aun completamente dormida.

Ginny debería de estar disfrutando enormemente su sueño, pensó Hermione mientras intentaba de nuevo despertar a Ginny.

-¡Ginny! – repitió un par de veces Hermione mientras. –Ginevra- dijo Hermione alzando la voz.

-¿Qué sucede? - - murmuró Ginny frotándose los ojos.

- son casi las 10 de la mañana… - dijo Hermione.

– Hermione estaba teniendo el mejor sueño… -

- Lo sé, pero deberías de levantarte… ya van a llegar…

Hermione no tuvo que especificar quienes llegarían, ya que Ginny saltó de la cama, abriendo su closet para escoger su atuendo del día. Y salir corriendo al baño. Hermione solo vio una cabellera rojiza pasar casi sobre ella mientras salía de la habitación, recordó que no había tenido tiempo de felicitar a su mejor amiga, sin más bajo a donde la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno favorito de la festejada, mientras cantaba por toda la cocina, una canción algo arrítmica acerca de un Pigmi-Puff enamorado.

- * + * - * + * - * + * - * + *

Había estado tanto tiempo en el baño tratando de controlarse después del el sueño tan vivido que tuvo que su cuerpo necesitó algo más que una dicha fría, no le había extrañado que Hermione tocara la puerta para que se apresurara. Su hombre sin rostro del sueño se había materializado en su cabeza durante el baño colocándole rostro, un rostro con unos maravillosos ojos verdes. Debería sentirse mal por realizar tales cosas, no por el hecho en sí, sino por la imagen proyectada en su cabeza, no debería de ser él, el instrumento de sus fantasías, si no su novio, su novio… Otros pequeños golpes interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos, sacándola de su transe mientras terminaba apresuradamente su ducha ya no tan fría.

Ginny ignoró a Hermione quien estaba algo impaciente en la entrada de la habitación que ambas compartían, mientras ella secaba su cabello húmedo con una toalla. Entró en su habitación seguida de su amiga, y entonces lo vio sobre su cama, provocando en su interior un ligero estremecimiento parecido a mariposas dentro de ella.

Observó a Hermione, sin necesidad de formular alguna pregunta, su amiga agitó su cabeza, negando así la posibilidad de que el objeto fuera de ella. Sabía que Hermione se moría de ganas al igual que ella de leer el contenido de la tarjeta que el lindo peluche llevaba sobre su lomo, asiendo una ligera reverencia hacia ella.

Ginny dejó su toalla sobre una la silla de su tocador, mientras se sentaba en su cama haciendo que bello unicornio de peluche, colocara su cabeza sobre su regazo, sonrió al pequeño juguete mientras extendía la pequeña nota…

_Luciérnaga: _

_No hay nada que no te diera para compensar lo que has hecho por mí, eres mi lucecita en el camino… Y espero que este cumpleaños este lleno de felicidad y momentos especiales. _

_Feliz Cumpleaños._

Ginny terminó de leer por segunda ocasión el pequeño fragmento aun sin creer lo que tenía delante de ella. Hermione se sentó junto a ella acariciando al pequeño unicornio, mientras observaba la cara sonrojada de Ginny que seguía con la mirada puesta sobre la nota.

- Es de…

- No. No es de él. – Contestó Ginny, sabía que Hermione preguntaba que si había sido su novio el responsable de ese hermoso regalo.- No está firmada…

El unicornio de peluche de un blanco perlado, que parecía una réplica a escala del original, era hermoso, no se podía aplicar otra cualidad para describir tal cosa, eran de esos objetos que uno regala a personas muy especiales ya que son raros y por lo tanto caros, no cualquier persona podía afrontar pagar tal calidad.

-Entonces, ¿de quién es?

Ginny sabía quien había mandado tal cosa, pero aún no sabía la razón por la que lo hacía, la quería lastimar o quería otra cosa, Ginny ya no sabía que sucedía, sentía cosas extrañas en su interior pero el siempre lograba tal efecto en ella.

-Es de Harry.

- * + * - * + * - * + * - * + *

Tenían más de media hora de haber llegado y él, lo único que quería era ir en busca de su pelirroja. Pero la señora Weasley los había adsorbido entre platicas y comida, con una sonrisa tomó un pedazo de pan de melaza, el sabor dulzón llenó su paladar, habían comido tantas cosas en las últimas semanas que no podía creen que aun no hubieran enfermado, pero negarse había sido imposible, los elfos de las diferentes casas que había supervisado habían estado tan emocionados por la llegada del nuevo amo que había realizados banquetes completos para él y para sus acompañantes. Así que comieron y comieron hasta que se hartaron, y aun así Ron en muchas ocasiones seguía comiendo, su amigo era un pozo sin fondo en cuestión de alimentos. No le extrañaba que en pocos días las ropas ya no les cerraran.

Observó de nuevo la habitación, Ron le contaba acaloradamente a su mamá los lugares que habían visitado, cinco en total, Remus reía de los comentarios de Ronald al igual que la señora Weasley, mientras que Harry solo tenía un pensamiento en mente _(((Donde estaba Ginny…)))_ Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla, esas dos semanas habían sido interminables, hubiera cambiado toda la diversión que tuvieron por estar todo ese tiempo con ella. Había querido mandarle cartas y uno que otro obsequio, pero se había contenido, no quería que ni Ron ni Remus se burlaran de él, haciendo comentarios de que parecía un hipogrifo enamorado, Ginny debería de estar igual que él, sabía que ella lo quería, así que…

- Harry, - llamó Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿cómo se llama esa cosa muggle para hacer palomitas de maíz?

-Microondas.

-Si eso, y puedes hacer otras cosas mamá…

Harry dejó de escuchar de nuevo la conversación cuando notó unos ruidos en la parte superior. Hedwig ya debía de haber entregado el regaló, pensó Harry con una sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación de Ginny. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a la persona de sus sueños bajar por la misma. Se veía preciosa con ese short que amoldaba sus caderas y piernas en la forma correcta, subió la vista y pudo observar que parte de su abdomen podía verse entre su short y su playera de las Weird Sister, tensando el frente de la playera por su hermosos sen…, no, se reprendió Harry no se detendría ahí si no quería embarazarse con pensamientos nada inocentes, así que siguió su camino hasta llegar al rostro de su chica, quien lo miraba con la misma intensidad que él a ella.

Ginny no podía creer lo que tenía delante de ella. Ese no podía ser Harry Potter, el joven que estaba frente a ella, era alto, delgado de una forma atlética y varonil, la playera blanca se tensaba en los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho, de una cosa estaba segura ese no podía ser Harry Potter. Harry no podía verse como un Dios griego moderno, sentía su cuerpo sonrojarse, que la respiración se entrecortaba en sus pulmones. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al rostro de ese semi-Dios, sintiendo que todo el aire de sus pulmones era extraído por la nada. Se había equivocado, ese joven era Harry James Potter y ella estaba perdida. No quedaba ni pisca de la persona que un par de semanas atrás había salido de su habitación, aquel muchacho se alejaba del perfil de este nuevo _hombre, _liberó el aire que había contenido, ese era Harry eso bellos ojos verdes no podían pertenecerle a otra persona.

-Harry… - susurró entrecortadamente.

Harry le regaló una enorme sonrisa que lograba en su rostro un efecto devastador para las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo y en su necio corazón. Bajó los escalones que faltaban mientras que Harry se acercaba al pie de la escalera. Sin poderlo evitar hizo lo más ilógico y estúpido que pudo pensar.

Se arrojó a sus brazos.

Semanas había esperado por tenerla así, entre sus brazos, los pasó por su cintura mientras ella colocaba los suyos alrededor de su cuello, la acercó a su cuerpo e hizo lo más natural y elocuente que pudo pensar.

La besó.

Ella se dejo besar, fundiéndose en ese beso, Harry delineó sus labios con los suyos, despertando en ambos sensaciones cálidas y electrizantes. Harry la acercó mas él los escalones ayudaban a nivelar sus alturas, el había crecido en las últimas dos semanas, y hasta ahora con ella en sus brazos notaba la diferencia. Lentamente abrió los labios de ella abriéndola para si, hasta que la humedad de sus lenguas se unieron en un ritmo conocido, pero diferente como cada experiencia entre ambos. El beso de Harry era cálido hasta con ternura pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más agresivo, más pasional, demandante, haciendo que ella reaccionara de la misma forma sus labios eran adictivos, y ella estaba loca por dejarse besar de tal forma.

Se había prometido una y otra vez que eso no sucedería que se resistiría a esa sensación que solo él despertaba en ella, esa necesidad de estar entre sus brazos, de tener sus labios en los de ella, de respirar su aroma de aire y madera mezclados con el olor característico de él.

Dos, tres besos habían sido casualidad mezcladas con estupidez pero este era el definitivo, su despedida. Quería ser egoísta y lo estaba haciendo quizás le estaba dando la impresión equivocada, ella tenía otros compromisos pero en esa ocasión como en las otras no importaban, solo estaba él, sus labios y esa lengua ágil que la volvían mantequilla entre sus brazos.

Harry movió su mano por toda su espalda moviendo ligeramente la playera de su lugar hasta que esa mano subió hasta la parte posterior de su cuello apretándola ligeramente para que su cabeza girara en el ángulo correcto para hundir sus lenguas en una necesidad extraña para ambos jóvenes.

Ginny no sabía cuando Harry se había convertido en un experto pero era excelente en lo que estaba haciendo. Ninguno de sus novios la había besado de tal forma, pero tampoco ella se había dejado besar así, haciendo de este el mejor beso de su vida. Podía sentir la otra mano de Harry la que estaba en su cintura acariciar la parte que quedaba expuesta por su blusa, provocándole descargas de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Debía de estar loca por estar besándolo de tal forma al pie de la escalera donde todos podían sorprenderla, lo último que quería era un escándalo de ese tipo. Pero no importaba, mientras no la dejara de besar. Podía sentir la necesidad de Harry presionada en ella, y esa nueva experiencia no le importó.

Ella era todo lo que él podía soñar, era su amiga, su apoyo y su futura novia. Debería de estar avergonzado por la reacciones de su cuerpo, pero la realidad era que no lo estaba, ni en lo más mínimo, sentía que todo en ellos era natural y sin prisas.

Un ligero gemido sorprendió a ambos no sabían distinguir de quien de los dos había salido pero fue lo que necesitaron de hacerlos consientes de su alrededor. Lentamente rompieron el beso, se sentía mareada y sabia que si no fuera por él, ella estaría en el piso.

Harry acarició su rostro, la había extrañado tanto que esos minutos robados no había sido suficientes y quería más, mucho más. Colocó su pulgar en los labios sonrojados de ella, hinchados y húmedos por sus besos, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, él le sonrió con una sonrisa tan encantadora que provoco que ella regresara a la realidad de golpe, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, dándole aires o dándole una interpretación diferente a Harry. Pero su brazos ni su cuerpo reaccionaban no podía quitar su manos de su cuello y sus hombros.

-Te extrañe… - susurró Harry mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella dejando un ligero beso en el, Ginny logró controlarse y no estremecerse perdiendo el control de nuevo. Pero su cerebro, su corazón y su boca no estaban conectados. –Yo también te extrañe… - Dijo Ginny. Estaba haciendo confesiones innecesarias, ¿qué le sucedía?, en un par de horas llegaría su…

- Feliz Cumpleaños… - Dijo Harry amoldando de nuevo su cuerpo. -¿Te gustó tu regaló? – preguntó Harry desviando el tema a uno más seguro, aunque no se explicaba por qué seguía abrazada de él, pero su cuerpo aun no obedecía a su cabeza.

-Si – contestó sonrojándose, le había encantado el regalo, era magnifico – no debiste, debe de ser muy caro y no… -

Harry la silenció con un ligero beso en sus labios, callándola de inmediato, perdiéndose de nuevo en la sensación.

-Nunca digas eso… ¿no leíste mi tarjeta? – Por supuesto que la había leído, pensó ella, así que Ginny asintió con un ligero movimiento algo apenada – así que no se hable más de eso. Lo importante es que te gustó. -

Harry estaba emocionado, cuando vio el unicornio en una de las tiendas de las pequeñas tiendas de Godric Hollow, no lo pensó dos veces y lo compró para ella, no importó el precio o él hecho que lo fuera cargando durante el resto del viaje ganándose las burlas de su antiguo profesor y su mejor amigo, todo eso había valido la pena.

Necesitaban hablar, ella necesitaba aclararle la situación pero como iba a empezar el tema si estaba así pegada a él, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Por su lado, Harry estaba tan emocionado por tenerla de tal forma que hacer formal su situación podía esperar, quería hacer las cosas bien y esperar un poco más después de los largos días, no marcaban la diferencia, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Varios sonidos de diferentes direcciones se hicieron presentes a la vez, Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y se alejó de inmediato de Harry bajando los dos escalones que faltaban colocándose junto a él, a quien le extraño la situación, pero sin darle un pensamiento más extenso.

- Hija… iba a mandar a Ron por ti… ¡Felicidades Hija! – Exclamó Molly Weasley acercándose a su "pequeña" envolviéndola en un abrazo casi asfixiante propio de Molly, Ginny agradeció a los Dioses por la interrupción. Ron también la abrazó y la felicitó. En su hermano también se notaba un cambio físico, ambos amigos habían crecido y embarnecido en esas pocas semanas, y Ginny en su inconsciente sabia que tanto ella como su mejor amiga estarían en problemas con sus ¿amigos?, ¿amores?, ¿Pretendientes?, la confusión la harían perder la cabeza.

La señora Weasley caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina, Ginny observó a Harry quien la miraba con intensidad con una gran sonrisa que la hacía sonrojar, ella le sonrió de vuelta mientras seguía a su mamá a la cocina, donde la esperaba un nuevo regaló, juntó a la lechuza de su novio. Si, Ginny Weasley estaba en problemas.

Harry suspiró alegremente todo había salido muy bien, quería seguir a Ginny, contarle todo lo que había sucedido, conocido y visto en sus vacaciones, pero sabía que tanto él como ella necesitaban enfrían sus cuerpos, una cosa era que solo Ginny supiera lo que le provocaba a su cuerpo y otra muy distinta que caminara con una erección delante de toda su familia. Estaba enamorado de Ginevra Weasley y sabía que ella lo estaba de él. Qué más podía pedir.

Esperaría un momento especial donde no hubiera prisas y no solo un momento robado, para decirle lo que sentía, y empezar una relación formal, quizás ese día fuera difícil por todos los preparativos así como por la fiesta en sí, pero de una cosa estaba seguro no pasaría del día siguiente para que Ginny Weasley fuera su novia.

- * + * - * + * - * + * - * + *

N/A 1: Lo triste es que Ginny tiene novio, pobre Harry… no tiene ni idea de la relación de Ginny…

N/A 2: Muchas veces yo tengo ganas de cachetear a esta Ginny como en esta ocasión… y lo irónico es que aun vamos empezando jajaja

N/A 3: ¿Qué pasó? Simplemente decidí dividir el capitulo. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que no quería un capitulo largo cansado de leer, faltan tres bloques o segmentos: La fiesta… Otro momento H/G… Y conocemos al novio de Ginny… y el otro motivo es que me voy de vacaciones… así que mejor ahora que muy tarde…

**FELIZ NAVIDAD y AÑO NUEVO!!! Donde estén espero de todo corazón que todos sus sueños anhelos y metas se cumplan. **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Karla "Huesos"**

- * + * - * + * - * + * - * + *


End file.
